Of Friendship and Love
by princess-katie
Summary: What if Lily Evans had never existed? Who would James Potter have fallen for? And would the twin sister of Sirius Black feel the same way? Surely nothing goes without its complications...
1. Of First Meetings

**A/N - I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world.**

**This story includes an OC, so be warned if that is not your thing.**

Of Love and Friendship - Chapter 1

Selena Black often thought back to her first journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a defining moment for her as this was when she left her home life behind and got to start afresh.

On that journey she met the people who would form her friendship circle for years to come.

_1st September 1971_

_Orion and Walburga Black dropped their 11 year old twins off at platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross station and left them there - they were hardly the most attentive of parents._

_The Black family was mostly made up of dark wizards who followed the beliefs that if a person was not of pure blooded magic, then they were not worth speaking to._

_As the piercing whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew, students gave their parents last hugs and kisses before boarding the train._

_Sirius and Selena had no one there to see them off, it was just the two of them._

_They were the only two in the family who didn't stick to the dark ways - excluding their cousin Andromeda, who was a few years older and had just been disowned from the family for falling in love with a muggleborn wizard._

_Sirius led the way down the corridor of the train, until there was an empty compartment._

_Selena streched her legs out on the long seat, ' Can you believe that we get all this new life? ' she asked excitedly._

_Her brother - elder by 30 minutes - nodded, ' Almost a whole year away from the vultures and the spoilt brat, great isn't it? ' _

_The pair always refered to their parents as 'The Vultures' as they were not nice people. Their brother Regulus, younger by two years, was a god in the eyes of their parents._

_Just then, the compartment door slid open and there stood three boys. One had messy jet black hair and wore glasses. Another was quite tired and shabby looking and had sandy hair. The last was chubby and looked rather like a mouse._

_The black haired boy cocked an eyebrow, ' Do you mind? Everywhere else is full? '_

_' Not at all,' Sirius grinned._

_After the three had taken seats, the black haired boy spoke again, ' I'm James Potter, by the way. This is Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew.' He motioned to the sny haired boy and the chubby boy respectively._

_Sirius - always the one to take charge - nodded in acknowledgement, ' Sirius Black - and this is my sister, Selena.'_

_' A pleasure.' Selena smiled serenly._

_' So,' James began, ' What house are you all hoping for? ' _

_Peter shrugged , ' I dunno, you? ' _

_James didn't hesitate to answer, ' Gryfindor, where dwell the brave at heart - like my dad.'_

_Selena nodded, ' Yeah, Gryffindor has to be te best you could get.'_

_' Though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad,' Sirius added._

_Selena scoffed, ' You have to be smart to get in there Sirius, you've got no chance.'_

_As Remus, James and Peter laughed, already warming to their new aquaintances, Sirius looked annoyed._

_' Oi! ' he said, then adding with a devilish smirk, ' Lena here is heading straight for Hufflepuff.'_

_The girl slapped her brother's arm, ' I am _not. _Everyone knows that Hufflepuff are a load of duffers.'_

_' Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' Sirius said darkly, causing an equaly dark expression to fall on his sister's face._

_James grimaced, ' Oh I couldn't bear it if they put me there - I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? ' _

_Selena supressed a smirk as Sirius informed James, ' Our whole family has been in Slytherin.'_

_James' eyes widened, ' Blimey -and I thought you two seemed all right.'_

_Selena shrugged, ' Maybe we'll break tradition and come join you over in Gryffindor.'_

_James threw her a quick wink, ' Here's hoping.'_

And that had been it - from that moment on, the five of them had been best friends.


	2. Of Train Journeys

**A/N - I own nothing.**

Of Friendship and Love

It was that time of year again - the time when the students of Hogwarts left the school and went home for the summer.

Aboard the gleaming scarlet steam train, the five teenagers known as the marauders were sat in their usual compartment.

16 year old Selena sat with her back against the window and her legs crossed in James Potter's lap. Selena had the wavy dark hair and fair complexion that her brother had, but where his eyes were steely grey - like their father's - hers were bright blue - like their mother's. Although Selena was classsed as a Marauder, she didn't have a nickname and she wasn't animagus, as her brother wouldn't let her become one - James and Remus had been reluctant to let her too. The three of them, and occasionaly Peter, were always looking out for her - sometimes too much so. Selena was as loud and confident, and a magnet to the opposite sex as Sirius was, but she was also different. Where the boys would run around pulling pranks, Selena would plan them but not carry them out as she always refused to run around in her four inch Christian Louboutin heels. Sometimes she stayed out of the boys more wild schemes and went to hang about with her female friends - she needed the time to be a girl too. This was why Molly Prewett and Alice Fawning were such good friends - they were so different to the boys.

Sirius Black was commonly known as the ladies man, he went through girl after girl dating and not really caring. He was fiercly protective of his sister, and even _he _knew that sometimes he was too much so, but he couldn't help it.

James was every bit as good looking as Sirius and also had many girls after him. He was loyal and witty and had made quidditch captain at the beginning of their 6th year - something no one deserved more than James. Of all the Marauders, he was closest to Sirius. Selena came a close second though, she was pretty much the only female in the year who wasn't head over heels for him, which he respected. She was also the only one willing to listen to his quidditch rants as she was also a chaser on the team.

Remus was more reserved than Sirius, Selena or James, but he still liked to pull pranks just as much as the others did. His relationship with Selena was based on their similarities. Neither liked to run around all the time. Neither approved of the bullying of Severus Snape, however much he deserved it. Remus tried many a time to enlist Selena's help in forcing her brother and his partner in crime to do their homework - but sometimes not even s_he _could get through to them. She was also the only girl who knoew of his secret, so there was a great deal of trust between the two.

Peter sometimes annoyed Selena because he hero worshipped the others. But she saw a side to him that made her want to look after him - he seemed so vunerable and lonely that she tried her best to include him in whatever the Marauders were doing.

As usual, Peter had gone off in search of the woman with the food trolley, and Remus had accompanied him to ensure that he didn't get lost - which would have been typical of Peter.

' I can't believe we're going home again already,' James stated, from his seat on the bench next to Selena, ' It seems not a week ago that we started off the school year.'

Sirius sighed bitterly. He and his sister often found themselves a little jealous of the other three, who all had happy families who loved them, wheras the Black twins did not.

' It's not home really though, is it? ' he muttered darkly.

Selena nodded, ' Hogwarts is our home - it's the only place that can make us truly happy.'

James, who had been toying with the bows on his friends high heeled shoes, slapped her knee lightly, ' You know you're always welcome round at _my _house - the both of you. My mum and dad adore you, sometimes I wonder why they don't just adopt you, since they always go on about how wonderful you are. But if you can't feel truly happy at my place then perhaps you won't be invited this year...'

He was only joking but Selena grasped his fingers quickly, ' No,' she said in a whisper, ' You _have _to let us come. We can't spend a whole three months living with the vultures. '

As James looked into Selena's face he knew that something was wrong, though he didn't know what.

The other Marauders knew that the twins' parents weren't particularly pleasant people but they didn't know the full extent of it, as the pair didn't want to tell anyone else - they were too proud, and it was not their nature. They thought that things would sort themselves out. There were times when Selena felt like telling the others everything - especially James when he would spot a bruise on her arm after school holidays, or catch her looking sad and down. But she didn't because that would make Sirius unhappy, and he was all she had at home.

But even _he _didn't know the whole story. No one did.

James glanced between the worried looking girl and her brother. Sirius looked as of he were trying to signal to her with his eyes, trying to tell her not to say any more.

' Lena,' James said softly, as she continued to keep her hold on his hand, ' I was only joking, of course you'l be coming to mine as soon as possible.'

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, and looked out of the window, her expression pained.

James looked between his two best friends again, ' Is there something you want to tell me? '

' No.' answered Lena shortly.

' Are you sure because maybe...'

He was cut off by a teary eyed Lena standing up, ' If you'll excuse me, I need a moment to myself,' she said acidly, sparing Sirius a glare on her way out.

Before James could speak, Sirius shook his head, ' Don't even bother,' he warned.

--

On the platform, after the train journey, students were met by their families.

Lena and Sirius stood by the wall of the platform as they always did after debarking the train. They knew that their parents would not be here to meet them.

' Can't we just go? ' Lena snapped, looking up at Sirius.

' No and you know why.' he replied, ' We have to wait until James has gone because if they see us leaving without our parents, then they'll know something is wrong.'

' As if James doesn't know already,' Lena snapped sarcastically.

' Yeah? Well whose fault is that? ' Sirius retorted, ' If you could just keep quiet then they wouldn't get suspicious, would they? '

Lena sighed and calmed down a little, ' Would it really be such a bad thing if we told them how our parents treat us? Maybe they could help us out.'

Sirius replied, ' We've talked about this though. We agreed that we didn't want them to know. We can handle it can't we? OK, dad hits us sometimes and the vultures pretty much ignore our existance, but we can deal with that, can't we - only for a few days before we can go to James' house.'

Lena shook her head sadly, ' You don't know the half of it.' she replied quietly.

Before he could question her, James and his parents approached them.

Mrs Potter hugged the two teenagers, as Mr Potter shook hands with Sirius and kissed Selena's hand.

' Sirius, Lena, it's so good to see you - are you parents not here yet? ' asked Cherilyn, looing around the pratically empty platform.

' I expect they're just running late,' Sirius replied cooly, ' they'll be here soon.'

' Would you like us to wait with you whilst they arrive? ' continued James' mother.

' Oh no, we'll be fine Mrs Potter,' Sirius assured her, ' We wouldn't want to inconvienience you.'

' It's no trouble, but if you're sure...'

' Yes, we'll be fine, they'll get here soon imagine.'

Mrs Potter seemed satisfied, ' Well, of course you'll both be coming to stay with us very soon, we'll give you a few days to get sorted out and pack new clothes and then you can come around. James will owl you, won't you dear? '

James nodded, rolling his eyes at his mother's forwardness. Anyone would think they were _her_ best friends.

James took Sirius aside to say goodbye whilst Selena said her goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Potter.

James then took Selena aside.

He was looking at her with deep concern.

' Now you take care, won't you? ' he said as she threw her arms around him, and he encircled her waist with his.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.

When they broke apart he used his sleeve to wipe her eyes, ' Hey - none of that now, what's gotten into you? '

She shook her head and refused to meet his gaze, ' Nothing.'

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him, his eyes now filled with worry, ' Is this the thing that got you so upset on the train? '

She shrugged silently.

He persisted, ' Do you want to tell me what it was all about? '

She shook her head.

He sighed and pulled her into another embrace, ' This conversation is not over,' he whispered, meaning that he would continue to as questions the next time that they met.

As the Potters left, the Blacks waiting a good few minutes before leaving to discover what was in store for them this year.


	3. Of Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Of Friendship and Love - Chapter 3

Sirius and Selena entered the dark hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place, to be met by their father - a chubby, bald man with yellowing teeth.

Upon seeing their father, Sirius edged in front of Selena, blocking her from view.

Sirius nodded in the older man's direction, ' Father.' he said shortly.

Orion Black simply stared at his son before saying slowly, ' What a shame you're here again. Your mother and I quite like it when it is just the two of us.'

Sirius nodded again, ' It _is _a shame, A shame to be back.' he smirked.

' I'll have none of your lip, boy,' Orion snarled moving closer to his children.

' And you, my girl, ' he continued trying to look past Sirius, ' can stop hiding behind your brother. He can't always protect you now, can he? '

Orion pushed Sirius out of the way and took hold of Selena's forearms, preventing her from moving anywhere, ' How nice it is to see you again, my pretty girl. You'll be a good girl this summer won't you, or you know what will happen to you.'

Selena nodded terrified, as Sirius looked on in concern.

Orion smirked at the look on his son's face, ' Don't worry boy, your sister's safe... for now. Get to your rooms, the pair of you.'

Upstairs on the landing outside Selena's bedroom, Sirius caught hold of her wrist before she could enter the room.

' Hey,' he said, ' don't worry, OK? Pack your suitcase ready and James will owl us within a few days - we can stick that out can't we? '

Selena looked totally unconvinced but nodded anyway.

It was barely an hour later when Orion entered his daughter's bedroom, shutting the door behind him - the noise making her jump up from her seat at her desk, where she had ben writing to James, who had insisted that she write to him to let him know she had gotten home safely.

There was a cold, evil glint in Orion's eyes as he pinned his only daughter up against the nearest wall and glared at her meanly.

' You know what's about to come.' he told her firmly.

Her lips trembled, ' But I don't want to.'

Orion rolled his eyes, ' We've had this argument and it always ends my way. I always get what I want and you know that.'

' No. I won't let you do this again to me.'

She recieved a sharp blow to the head, her father's ring cutting into the skin, causing a trickle of blood to fall down her let cheek.

After several more blows - against which she couldn't defend herself as he was a lot larger than she was - he began to undress her, ignoring her shouts for help.

As he hungrily looked Selena - who was only wearing her underwear by now - down, he hissed viciously, ' There's no use in that calling out you know, your mother is out shopping, Regulus wouldn't care and your darling twin - always so eager to protect you - is in his room two floor above. Sirius can't help you - he has no idea. Your bedroom door's locked, no one can get in.'

' I wouldn't be so sure,' came a cold male voice, as Sirius pushed the door open, 'Looks like you forgot to lock it - not so clever, huh? Now _get away from her right now! ' _

Sirius punched his father in the face, which caused the older man to try and start a full on fight with his son, whilst giving Selena the chance to dress herself quickly.

As Orion took a break from hitting his eldest son around the face, he glared at the twins. Sirius, who looked so defiant, and Selena who looked terrified.

' You two have been a thorn in mine and your mother's sids since the day you were born, and you've only gotten worse. You're a disgrace to the family.' he told them.

' Maybe we don't want to be a part of this family any more,' Sirius said, his voice hard and cold,' Lena, have you packed? '

Lena nodded silently.

Sirius looked satisfied, ' _Father,' _he said scathingly,' We're leaving.'


	4. Of Late Night Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Of Friendship and Love - Chapter 4

In Potter Mansion, James Potter was awake.

It was 2 AM and he felt like his usual midnight snack - chocolate spread on toast.

He crept downstairs and was in the kitchen happily munching away at his self made snack, when there was a knock at the front door - a faint knock, but a knock all the same.

'Who on earth would be calling at this time of night, when everyone is usually asleep? ' thought James to himself.

As the knock sounded again, he went into the hallway and cautiously pulled open the front door to reveal a tired looked teenage boy holding a bundle of robes in his arms, with two large suitcases next to him on the doorstep.

A second glance told James that Sirius was here at his house, holding what seemed to be his unconsious sister in his arms.

' Prongs,' Sirius muttered weakly.

' Sirius what on earth is going on? ' James asked incredulously.

' He hit us, and he... he...he's been doing stuff to her so we ran away. It was too much for her and she collapsed... she was terrified...' Sirius explained hurridley, his voice no more than a whisper.

James still didn't understand fully, all he knew was that his friends were in trouble and they needed him. He invited Sirius in, took Selena from his and laid her on the sofa before trying to get more sense out of Sirius - though Sirius was too tired to speak properly.

Mr and Mrs Potter had been awoken by the sound of frantic voices and came down into the living room to be faced with a suprising scene.

' Sirius? What are you doing here, what's going on? ' Mrs Potter asked in concern, ' And, oh my goodness - what happened to your sister? '

James looked at his parents sadly, ' All I could understand from what Siriu said was that their father hits them, and abuses Selena so they ran away, and she collasped because it was too much for her.'

Mrs Potter looked very worried now, as she adressed Sirius, ' Why don't you come upstairs and try and get some sleep, hmm? We'll talk about it all in the morning.'

' What about Lena? ' James asked his mother.

' We'll leave her to sleep it off, she should be all right by morning.'

Mr Potter guided Sirus up the stairs, whilst Mrs Potter quickly checked over Selena's breathing.

As she was about to leave, Mrs Potter looked back at her son.

' Aren't you going back to bed, dear? ' she asked.

James shook his head, ' I'll stay down here with Lena for a bit.'

Once his mother had left, James sat himself down on the sofa, next to Selena.

He stroked her hair softly as he looked down at her beautiful face. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek and a trickle of dry blood was down the side of her face.

It wasn't long before he fel asleep, with his arms around his friend's waist.


	5. Of Next Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 5

James awoke the next morning to the sound of a small voice whimpering,

' No, no, go away,' he heard Selena moan.

He looked down and was met with the sight of the teenage girl asleep with her head in his lap, but thrashing around in distress.

' Lena, ' James whispered gently, as he shook her shoulder repeatedly. When this did not rouse her, he tapped her cheek lightly, which _did _affect her.

She opened her eyes with a quiet moan and looked up at his in confusion, ' James? What's going on? ' she asked as she sat up slowly and took in her surroundings.

' Lena, you're at my house, see? ' he asked, gesturing to the room around him.

Selena nodded, ' Yes I can see that but I don't remember getting here, what happened? '

' Um.. Sirius showed up last night when everyone was sleeping and he looked in a bad way, he was carrying you and you were unconsious. '

' Where--where _is _Sirius? ' she asked suddenly looking around frantically.

' Calm down, he's upstairs in my bedroom. He's OK, you both are. ' he told her soothingly,' what's happened anyway, what on earth got the pair of you in such a state? '

' Can we talk about this later? ' she asked with a sigh.

James looked unsure, ' Come on, you can talk to me - I'm your friend, aren't I? '

' Course you are but I don't want to get in to it now, really I don't. We'll talk about it later becuse Sirius is going to want to know it all and no doubt your mum and dad will too. '

' Fine. You got anything else to talk about? ' He asked after a moments pause.

Lena shrugged, ' How about why you're down here at this time and not upstairs in your own bed. '

' Sirius is in my bed. '

' No he's not. You're forgetting that I know your house as well I would if it were my own. Your bedroom has two beds in. '

' Well...um, I didn't want to disturb him. Wanted him to get a good night's sleep, you know? He looked like he could do with it after going all that way. '

' Riiiiiight,' Lena replied drawn out and sarcastically, ' so you decided that Sirius wouldn't get a good night's sleep if you were in a seperate bed acorss the room with several fet inbetween you, but I _would _get a decent night's sleep if you slept on the same sofa as me. '

' Shut up,' James replied with a laugh, as he had nothing else to say.

' Good Morning! ' Mrs Potter sang as she entered the room, and drew back the curtains to let the light shine in to the room.

' Morning Mum, ' James replied mildly.

' Selena, how are you dear? ' James' mother asked in concern as she observed her.

' I'm.. ' she wasn't too sure of the answer as she recalled the events of the previous night and the events that had happened a few times before that, ' I'm not so bad, ' she finished still unsure.

' Come to sit in the kitchen dear, and I'll make us all some breakfast. What would you like? '

Selena shrugged, ' I'm not fussy, I'll just have whatever you're making. ' she told the older woman as she followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the pine table.

They were soon joined by Mr Potter and Sirius.

Mr Potter greeted the three - his wife, son and son's friend - and took a place at the kitchen table , looking over the front cover of the Daily Prophet, which had been delivered a few minuted earlier.

Sirius sat down beside his sister, opposite James.

Lena looked up at Sirius and he met her gaze, ' Are you OK? ' he asked her gently.

His reply was just a shrug, to which he responded with by leaning over to kiss her cheek. His form of affection was met by the teenage girl pulling away slightly, which the three Potters noticed.

As Mrs Potter sat down with her plate of waffles after placing a plate in front of the rest of the occupants around the table, she looked across at the Black siblings.

' Are you going to tell us what's happened? ' she asked, more to Sirus as she knew he was the more dominant of the two.

' Do we have to talk about it now? ' Lena asked with a sigh, much like the way she had replied to James.

' _Yes,' _ Mr Potter stressed, ' We need to know what got the two of you in such a state and it's better to talk about it sooner rather than later. It'll be better when you've got it off your chest and you've told us all about it. '

' I suppose, ' Sirius shrugged.

He told the Potters how their father had beaten them over the past few years and that that was the reason why they didn't spend their holidays at their parents house and how they always got Remus or James or Peter to ask them round to their houses. He also told of the way he had walked in on his father attempting to assault Selena the previous night.

Then Lena had to tell the Potters and Sirius - through tears and a pained face - how Orion had been doing it for the past three years, since the summer after their 3rd year at Hogwarts. He had started the summer after the 3rd year and had done it a few times each summer, while he had the chance. Of course their wasn't much of a chance with the twins always making sure they went to their friends' houses at early as possible in the summer.

When she had finished her tale, Mrs Potter looked at her with sad eyes, ' Oh dear, I'm so sorry. If we'd known earlier - you should have said. '

' I know, I know, and I wish I had, but what's done is done. '

' What are you going to do now? ' James asked, ' surely you're not going back there? '

' Of course not, ' Sirius replied at once.

' I think there's only one thing for it, ' Mr Potter declared, ' How would you two like to becom honorary members of the Potter family? '


	6. Of Molly and Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

A couple of months later, the pupils of Hogwarts were going back to their school and the Marauders were about to begin their 7th and final year of schooling.

As they sat on the Hogwarts Express, James and Sirius were watching over their female companion very closely to make sure that she was alright. She seemed alright, but they could tell she wasn't her usual chatty self and knew why. The events had made her a little more withdrawn but Sirius and James had been supportive all summer and had tried to make sure she was happy.

Towards the beginning of the train journey, Lena and Sirius and ended up telling their story to Peter and Remus since it was better the all four of the marauders.

Peter seemed not to know what to say or do now and had stopped saying much to Lena in fear of upsetting her.

Remus was sending her supportive glances eery so often.

James and Sirius were both being even more protective than usual.

Tired of feeling like an outcast, Lena brought up a new topic of conversation,

' So has anyone been thinking more about their career, what with this being the last year before we actually have to go and do it? ' she asked.

' I'm going to be an auror, ' James replied promptly.

' And me, ' Sirius agreed.

' I don't know, ' Peter replied, ' maybe I'll just work in Hogsmede or Diagon Alley or something, ' he shrugged.

' I think I'd like to be a teacher, ' Remus said, ' although I don't see how I could with my condition. '

' There'd be a way around that, I'm sure, ' Lena told him.

' What about your job? ' Peter piped up, much to the suprise of the others, who had not expected him to join in the conversation properly as he never usually did.

' I'm wanting to go into divination, remember? '

' Divination is a load of rubbish, ' Sirius scoffed.

' Maybe the way Vablatsky teaches it, but I don't mean like that. I'm going to go for tarot cards and palm reading and that sort of stuff. '

' As if you can make a living out of _that, ' _Sirius laughed.

' I could! Some people would pay good money for those sort of services. I bet I could make a decent living out of it. Rent a place in Diagon Alley or something, see how it goes and after a while if it's all going well, I'll move into a bigger shop, hire other people to work for me and make my own business out of it. '

' Sounds like you've got it all planned out,' Remus remarked, ' and good on you for thinking about it. '

' I just can't believe you've actually taken Divination because you're interested in it, ' Sirius commented.

' Well, why did the rest of you take it? ' she asked, looking around at Remus, Sirius and James who had all also taken the subject.

' Because it was that or astronomy, ' Sirius replied as if it were obvious. James nodded along, and even Remus did too.

--

After the feast everyone went to the common room where Sirius and James had insisted on throwing a party.

Lena sat down on the window seat on the common room and looking around at her peers: James was standing on the coffee table cracking jokes to the surrounding gaggle of girls, Sirius was sat on the sofa listening to one of the ohter girls talking non stop, although he looked as if he were more interested in her chest. Remus was curled up in a chair, reading a book and Peter was looking up at James adoringly. Lena was somethimes sure that Peter had a gay thing for James, but it was probably best that she didn't tell James about it.

' Selena! ' someone cried out before two people came rushing across the common room to see her.

' Molly! ' Lena grinned hugging a curvy redhead and turning her attention to a slightly chubby cheeked blonde,' Alice! '

' It's so good to see you again! ' Alice cried, ' It was torture all summer. '

' I thought you went on holiday to the sunny carribean? ' Lena asked in miled confusion, ' how was that torture? '

' Just me and my parents, who were nagging on at me all holiday that I should go and find some nice young man to talk to. I don't want to. '

' You mean because you already have your sights set on Frank? '

' I do _not,' _Alice replied indignantly.

' Oh _please, _who are you kidding? ' Lena laughed, ' you're going to do that thing where you say that you don't like him for ages and ages and then eventually get together with his and then get suprised when the rest of us say we saw it coming, aren't you? It was the same in 5th year with Molly and Arthur, remember? '

' I was not,' Molly replied wih a blush.

Lena rolled her eyes, ' It was so obvious that the pair of you were going to get together. '

' What about you, anyway? ' Alice asked, ' who do you have your eye on? '

Lena shrugged, ' I'm not really thinking about getting together with anyone really, ' she replied thoughtfully.

' Well you sure do spend an awful lot of time with your brother's friends - who all happened to be mae, what about one of them? '

Lena laughed nervously, ' No, they're all just my friends. Do you honestly see me with weak little Peter, or super smart and way too quiet Remus, or..um..quidditch obsessed, egotistical James? '

' Well... ' Molly replied only to be cut off by James, who had somehow managed to escape the crowds.

' Someone say my name? ' he asked looking around at the three witches.

' Selena was just telling us what she thinks of you. ' Alice replied mischeviously, as a grin crept across her face.

James ruffled his unruly black hair,' Really? and what might that be? '

' That you're egotistical. ' Mollly answered promptly.

' Molly! ' Lena hissed.

James spared a frown for his closest female friend, ' Well, thanks for that Len. ' and bean to walk away. '

Lena glared at Molly and Alice, ' Now look what you did! ' she hissed before she stood up quickly and hurried after James.

' James, ' she whined grabbing hold of his sleeve and forcing him to turn around and face her, ' James I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really I didn't '

' Then why say it? ' he snapped.

' Because..I...they were annoying me, ' she spluttered, ' they were saying stuff about how I would end up getting together with one of the marauders so I was pointing out a few flaws to prove them wrong. '

' So you decide to announce to them that you thnk I care too much about myself? '

' No! I..well..the thing is, I found flaws easily for Peter and Remus - too weak and weedy, too quiet for my liking, but I couldn't think of anything for you, and I had to say something because they were staring at me so I just said that and it was totally just a random word that I chose and it didn't mean anything - honestly. '

James' face suddenly grew in to a rather large grin.

Lena gasped and slapped him on the arm, ' You were having me on! ' she cried.

James' trademark boyish grin was present on his face, as it often was, ' I'm sorry Lena but you're so funny when you get all worked up like that. But it was a nice little speech you had there. ' he added as an afterthought, ' Did you mean it? '

' Um..mean what?' Lena asked slightly confused.

' When you said that you couldn't pick out a fault with me? '

' Yeah..I guess so. I mean, I know that everyone has some faults and all that, but yours don't bother me because we're friends and friends are supposed to be able to see past all that. '

James continued to grin foolishly as he opened his arms and took a step forwards,' Come on now, I think that deserves a hug, ' he told her.

Lena shrugged and let him wrap his arms around her carefully and gently.

As he held her in his embrace, she rested her head on his chest and thought about how easy it felt.


	7. Of Younger Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I don't even know if anyone is still reading this, but here's another chapter any way.**

Chapter 7

_They were walking down the main street in Hogsmede, just she and he. It was a sunny day and there were many people about, enjoying their time in the wizarding village._

_' Oh let's go for a butterbeer, ' Lena suggested._

_Her male companion, whose face was hazy and whose body was also quite blurry, took hold of her hand and led her towards The Three Broomsticks._

_As Madam Rosemerta set down two glasses of her finest butterbeer, she smiled at the pair of them,_

_' Congratulations,' she said before walking off._

_The man said something, but his voice was muffled out and she could not make sense of it. She did not need to however as he gestured at her left hand._

_She looked down and smiled serenely at the dazzling ring on her finger._

' Selena! ' Molly snapped for what must have been the 5th time.

Lena opened her eyes and looked around blearily, ' Huh? '

' Get sorted then, you're going to miss breakfast at this rate _and _be late for the first lesson. '

Lena sat up to see that Molly, Alice, Claire Brown (**A/N - who is the aunt of Lavender Brown) **and Tiffany Vane **(mother of Romilda Vane) **were all pretty much dressed.

Tiffany and Claire, who were both very girly and chatty ad rather boy obssessed were busy styling their hair.

' You know,' Lena said as she hurridley got dressed, ' I had an odd dream. '

' Oh yeah? ' Alice prompted.

' Yeah. I was walking down the street in Hogsmede with a guy, only I couln't see his face. And we were engaged. '

' That's a bit random, ' Alice remarked, as Lena began to search for her favourite shoes.

' I wonder what it means, ' Lena sighed as she pulled the Christian Louboutin heels out from under her bed.

' Not all dreams mean something, ' Molly answered.

Lena shook her head, ' But it must mean something. Maybe I'll ask Professor Vablatsky later. '

' Come one! ' Molly said impatiently as Lena applied her eyeliner.

Lena sighed, ' Just go down for breakfast and I'll catch up with you down there. '

' Are you sure? ' Alice asked.

' Yes, just go. I'll call in at the boys room on my way down and walk with them, because I don't think they'll be ready yet either. '

Alice and Molly left and after Lena had finished applying her make-up and putting on her jewellrey, she strolled down the stone staircase.

Of course, girls was allowed up the boys staircase so Selena jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door of the dormitory that was 7th up.

She was met by the calls of, ' Come in! '

Doing as she was told, she entered the room to see that Remus was ready, as expected, and was sat on top of his four poster bed, checking that the books in his bag were the right ones according to the day's timetable. Peter was tying his red and gold Gryffindor tie up, James was putting his shoes on and Sirius was searching around in his trunk for his over robe.

' Why are you never ready on time? ' she asked the four of them exasperatedly.

Sirius scoffed, ' I bet you only just finished getting ready. '

' Of course, but that's not the point, ' Lena replied with a grin.

Minutes later, after everyone was ready and they had passed the time by talking about the annoyingness of the girls who always surrounded the marauders, the five of them set off for the great hall.

As they walked, James brought up the subject of quidditch.

' So, we'll be having the first quidditch practise soon,' he commented.

' Does the team need picking again? ' Sirius asked James.

The team captain shook his head, ' No. No one from last year's team has left, so we can carry on with the same team. '

' Which is just as well because it's a damn strong team,' Lena grinned.

The Gryffindor quidditch team consisted of James, Selena, and Jimmy Spinnet as chasers, Bertram Aubrey and Andy Bell as beaters, Sirius as seeker, and Vince McLaggen as keeper.

Bell and Spinnet were both brilliant players, and luckily were easy to get along with during practises. Aubrey was a bit of an idiot, similar to Peter's standards, and was terrified of James and Sirius so would do exactly as he was told. Mclaggen was an arrogant idiot and annoyed the rest of the team with his ways of always thinking he was right, but he was a good player and helped the team.

' We're totally going to smash the Slytherins again this year, ' Siirus smirked.

' I wouldn't bet on it, ' sneered a voice from behind.

The Marauders - and Selena - turned around to see Reguus Black, along with his gang of fellow Slytherins, Evan, Rosier, Mulciber and Avery.

' Ah, hello, filthy traitors,' Regulus sneered again.

Sirius smirked, ' Hello mummy's boy. Had a good summer? ' he asked mockingly.

' Not when you two left me with a heartbroken old woman to repair,'

Lena scoffed,' Heartbroken old woman? Tell me you don't mean our _beloved mother_? '

' What you two did what appalling - there was no need to just storm out like that. '

' Leave it alone,' Sirius said, ' You don't know what went on, and quite frankly it's no business of yours. '

' What went on was that you two disappointed the family name by mixing with horrid people lke your mates here - a rumoured werewolf, a perfect pureblooded gryffindor and a fat little half blood. '

' Because your friends are so much better aren't they? ' Selena snapped, ' your little bunch of death eater.'

Regulus moved forward and tried to grab at his older sister - Regulus being a fifth year, but towering over his sibling in height.

He didn't get the chance to actually grab her because she darted behind Remus, who was the closest to her, whilst Sirius raised his wand to his brother.

Regulus guffawed, ' You couldn't hex your own flesh and blood. '

' But I could hex you, ' James grinned manically as he pulled his wand from his over robes.

Before any one else had the chance to do anything, James had jabbed his wand in the direction of his friend's brother and caused an ugly red rash to appear on the younger students face.

Regulus touched a hand up to his cheek in horror as he felt himself heat up, and he felt the stratchy bumps on his skin.

' Quick! To Madam Pomfrey! ' Avery said in his low, barely intelligable voice, as the small gang of Slytherins hurried away.

' All in a morning's work, ' James grinned.


	8. Of Quidditch Practise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

Chapter 8

On the first Wednesday of the school term, James had booked the quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor team to practise and ordered the team to be there at 6pm that evening.

Lena was in the female changing rooms on her own, being the only female member of the team.

She pulled the familiar scarlet and gold robes over her head, basking in the scent of previous victories, and feeling the warm thick material shroud her body.

As she grabbed hold of her cleansweep, relishing in being able to hold it again, she ran her thumb across the smooth, shiny handle of the broom that had served her well since its purchase at the beginning of her third year.

Lena had joined the house team in her fourth year, after playing as reserve in her third year. When James became team captain in fifth year, he didn't bother to make Lena re-try for the team, because he wanted her to play anyway.

When she met the other six members of the team in the middle of the pitch, James cleared his throat, and the others exchanged exasperated looks, knowing he was going to start a speech.

' So, team,' James began,' Fellow Gryffindors...my estemeed collegues...my quidditch stars...it is with great pleasure that I stand before you as your captain for my third year in office.'

Lena and Sirius swapped grins and rolled eyes - James always had to do everything in an exagerrated way. His arrogance and self pride made simple pre-practise conversations in to a long charade.

But neither one of them would change this about their friend - it was part of what made James, James.

' This year is our last chance...well, me, Lena, Sirius and and Andy...it's our last chance, and it's our last chance as one of the best Gryffindor teams in years, to win the quidditch cup. Since I've become captain, the team has changed a lot and now together, we have the joined expertise of two unbeatable beaters, a cracking keeper, a fantastic seeker, two brilliant chasers...and a third bloody phenominal chaser. '

' And a arrogant one at that, ' Sirius chipped in.

' Hey! Who's giving the speech here, me or you? ' he asked, giving his best friend a dark look, ' if I want to call myself phenominal, then I will. '

' Um, James? ' Selena spoke up, ' are you quite finished with the usual ' we've-got-the-best-team-so-lets-work-extra-hard-to-trash-the-Slytherins speech? '

' Actually I wasn't, but since you've just summed it up for us all, let's get down to business. ' James declared.

Chasers Jimmy Spinnet and Selena, keeper Vince McLaggen, seeker Sirius and beaters Bertram Aubrey and Andy Bell, all looked at their captain in eagerness, very glad that they could get on to things.

' So, we'll start with a mock game. Without opponents, of course, just to get warmed up and back in to the feel of things...though I'd expect that you all practised long and hard over the summer, to be sure to keep your places on the team. ' he added sternly.

' McLaggen get up to the posts, ' James ordered, ' Everyone else, in the air. I'll release the balls and we'll go until Sirius has the snitch. '

Everyone obeyed their captain's orders, kicking off from the ground and positioning themselves in a good place to be able to start off, a good place to catch the quaffle, see the snitch, or keep an eye on the bludgers.

Once James released the balls from the heavy metal case they were kept in, the bludgers and the snitch were off flying around the pitch, and the quaffle was flown in the air and caught by Jimmy.

Jimmy set off tearing down the pitch, narrowly dodging the bludger which tried to hit his left ear, and Andy who was following it closely.

He passed the quaffle straight to Lena, who was flying down on his right.

She passed it back, and he reverse passed over the top of her head up James, who threw it through the centre hoop, since McLaggen failed to stop it.

The three chasers then flew to the other end of the pitch, going over passes as they did so, and set off once more.

Meanwhile, whilst Jimmy, James and Lena were flying down the pitch, passing the quaffle between them, McLaggen was hovering by the goal posts and one of the beaters - Bertram - was also there, chasing one of the bludgers.

Bertram took a swing at the bludger with his bat, in an attempt to keep it away from McLaggen.

McLaggen rolled his eyes and snatched the bat right off of the beater, swatting at the bludger that was hanging around the posts.

There was a very good reason that Vince McLaggen was not a quidditch beater: he was no good whatsoever at that position.

And that was how his badly aimed hit at the bludger meant he knocked straight at Lena, who had no time to duck or swerve, because she had not seen it coming.

She ended up being knocked off her broom, and hurtling towards the ground - if she hit the floor, she would die.

From the other end of the pitch, Andy and Sirius watched in horror, too far away to do anything about it.

Bertram and McLaggen were arguing over the bat, whilst one team member did the only thing he could think of, and increased his broom to fulll speed, flying down in an attempt to save the team's female chaser.


	9. Of Barechested Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.

Chapter 9

Selena opened her eyes slowly, trying to shut out the splitting head ache she had.

The first thing she felt - besides the head ache - was her left hand being held in a dath grip, as though someone was trying to crush her fingers.

' Sirius,' she croaked.

' Lena! ' he exclaimed, gleefully hugging her.

' I...can't...breathe...' she managed to splutter from underneath his tight hold on her, which, of course, caused him to let go at once.

She looked around her bedside to see that her four male friends were there.

' How are you? ' Remus asked, ' you look a bit peaky.'

' Well wouldn't you if you'd just fallen from all that way up? ' Sirius responded, rolling his eyes at his sensible friend.

' What happened? ' Lena asked.

' You fell off your broom, ' Peter told her.

' I _know _that,' she sighed, ' I mean, how am I still here? A fall that great should have killed me, once I hit the ground.'

Sirius looked over at one of his fellow marauders and grinned, ' James caught you. '

' _What? ' _she asked, incredulously.

Sirius continued, ' yeah, we all saw you fall, and then he just flew down straight after you and managed to catch you on his broom. Course, you were unconsious, but you were alive. '

Selena propped her self up on her elbows, ' James, really? ' she smiled softly.

' It was nothing ' he insisted, ' anyone would have done it for a friend. You'd have done the same for me.'

Lena scoffed, ' I doubt I'm strong enough to go around catching falling chasers. But seriously, thanks a lot, I owe you one. '

' Nah, I was just being a good friend. '

' When the hell did you start being so modest ? 'she laughed, ' get over here and give me a hug

James obeyed his friend's order, brushing past Remus and Peter to reach her side.

She leant up and threw her arms around his neck enthusiastically, and he - though taken rather aback by her forwardness - retaliated by carefully encirling her waist.

' My knight in shining armour, ' she grinned, kissing his cheek.

He smiled bashfully, and when, a minute later, Madam Pomfrey told them that they'd been there too long and they should be going and the boys did as they were told, he stood outside the hospital wing for a moment, and touched a hand to his cheek.

--

Friday morning was the first divination lesson of the term.

(Well, technically, the first had been on Thursday morning, but Madam Pomfrey refused to let Lena leave the realms of the hospital wing until Thursday evening)

After climbing up the ladder and in to Professor Vablatsky's room, Lena intended to sit at the same table she had sat at since 3rd year, with the same two people.

The tables in this room had always been arranged for three people to sit at, and Lena had always sat with James and Sirius.

But then the three of them felt guilty about leaving their other two friends out, so made certain that Remus and Peter sat at the table next to them.

5 was a difficult number to sort out, in classes.

When they had to sit in pairs, it was always - and had always been - James and Sirius. Then Lena would sit with Remus, and Peter would be left out.

They were therefore quite glad to see that the classroom had been reorganised - in to tables for 5 people.

As Professor Vablatsky began revising tea leaves with them, no one was really concentrating.

Not even Lena was paying much attention, because it was a warm day - far too warm compared to a usual autumn day, but the summer had come late that year, and they were having an odd year with the weather.

It was too warm for anyone to pay much attention, and the heat simply made everyone sleepy.

In any other classroom, it might not have been so bad, but the divination class room was most definitley the warmest in the castle.

' Professor? ' James called out, waving his hand at her.

' Um..yes, Mr Potter? ' asked a suprised Professor Vablatsky, who did not usually get many people asking questions in her lessons.

' It's far too stuffy in here, can we not open a window ?' he asked.

Professor Vablatsky shook her head in disapproval, ' This room is at the perfect temperature for the inner eye to see. '

James sighed, ' Right, then I've come to a conclusion, Professor. ' He announced.

Remus and Lena exchanged exapserated looks, wondering what their friend was going to do now.

James continued, ' If you won't open a window, then I'll just have to take my shirt off. ' he grinned devilishly.

True to his word, he did begin to unbutton his shirt - all the students having already removed their outer robes.

By the time he was done, the eyes of every girl in the room were fixed upon him - Lena being no exception.

Of course, she'd seen him shirtless plenty of times. The Potter's had a pool in their house...he'd often remove his shirt on a warm day by the lake...and sometimes she'd go in to their dormitory only to find one of the boys half clothed.

But it was as if before now, she'd never really payed much attention to his physical attributes...the curve of his biceps, well toned from plenty of quidditch practise...the well defined stomach muscles...he really was a sight for sore eyes.

The teacher sighed, ' Potter, put your clothes back on...I'll open the window if I must, but I'm not happy about it. '

James looked satisfied and sat back down in his seat at the table with his friends.

As he buttoned his shirt back up, Lena watched him in interest, something he noticed - and was rather pleased with.

' Lena? ' he asked, causing her to tear her gaze from his chest.

' Huh? ' she said in a daze.

' What's the matter...see something you like? ' he smirked, raising one eyebrow flirtatiously.

' Wouldn't you like to know,' she grinned.

The exchange earned them both watchful glances for the rest of the lesson from Sirius.

Sirius wasn't stupid, he saw the way his best friend would flirt with his sister, but James was a natural flirt, so Sirius never thought much of it.

Now, he realised, he might have to watch the situation more carefully.

After class, it was time for break. Lena told the boys that she wanted to have a quick word with the divination teacher, and that they should just go on without her, and she'd catch them up.

She told the old woman about the dream she had had on her first night back in the castle, and how she'd had similar ones every night since.

' A man , you say? ' the older female asked, with an amused smile.

' Yes. Sometimes we're in diagon alley, or at Hogsmede, or in a little house, but it's always a man...though I never see his face properly...like they dream doesn't want me know who he is. What does it all mean? '

' My dear, ' Professr Vablatsky smiled gently, ' I believe that this may be your future. '

' You do? Really? '

' It's very likely - I've always sensed that there was something mystical about you. It is as if the spirits of divination are drawn to you. How old did you appear to be in these visions? '

' Not much older than I am now, Professor. Maybe three, or four, years older, I guess. '

' Yes, I believe that what you see is your future. That in three or four years time, you will be engaged to a man, and the scene in Hogsmede with Rosmerta will happen. '

' But why can't I see his face? '

' Because that would ruin the suprise, dear. But you'll know who he is, when he comes along, and all those lovely things from your vision will happen without you even having to make them..it will all come natural. It looks like you're set to have one happy future. '

As Lena left, it occured to her that she didn't care how senile other people said Professor Vablatsky was - she would always respect the woman, because whilst Molly and Alice had ismissed the dreams as nothing, the teacher had given her hope, and had listened to her.


	10. Of Stitches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

Chapter 10

September passed fairly quickly and soon faded in to October.

Lena was still having the odd dreams about the faceless male - the dreams came very few days , and varied in length and content, but she loved them, loved the way it gave her hope for her future.

Of course, she never told the marauders about the dreams - not James, who she usually told everything, not Sirius who she also told almost everything to, and not even Remus, who was far more sensible and wouldn't have scoffed like the others. And not Peter because, well, he ws Peter, and he wasn't one for much of a conversation.

After a while, she stopped telling Molly and Alice too, because they didn't believe. Sure, they listened and pretended to be interested, but they were humouring her, they didn't really believe.

As she lay on the grass under the beech tree by the lake, the same part of the grounds that she and the marauders always seemed to occupy, on the first saturday of October, she noted that she seemed to be spending less and less time with Molly and Alice.

After all, Molly had Arthur, and Alice was spending more time with Frank and his circle of friends - Alice determined that she did not have any more-than-friendly feelings for Frank, but it was only a matter of time.

So Lena was spending all of her time with her brother and the others boys - although she maintained good relations with Molly and Alice when they were in the dorm.

She's always loved spending time with the four marauders, but as she looked around at them now - Remus reading under the tree, Sirius dipping his feet in the edge of the lake, Peter looked on at James in clear admiration, and James messing about with the snitch - she realised that all she needed were them.

Not to mention the added bonus of being able to stare at the object of her affections - even if she hadn't realised yet that she liked him.

With a smile, Lena stopped watching the clouds go by and rolled over to lay on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows.

She watched James let go of the snitch, let it fly a few metres out and lean over to catch it again.

James noticed that she was watching him and frowned at her, ' What? ' he asked.

' Nothing,' she smirked.

James gave her the trademark grin,' You just like watching me, don't you? '

She rolled her eyes, but also grinned, ' You wish.'

' Selena? ' Remus cut in, and she knew that he was going to mention school work by the tone of voice that he used.

She was right as he carried on, ' Have you done that potions essay yet? '

' Um..no, but I was going to do it tomorrow,' she replied unconvincingly.

' You _do _know it has to fill a four foot long piece of parchment? And it's going to take you an awful long time? ' he challenged.

After a conversation during which Remus suceeded in convincing Lena to make a start on the essay, but failed with James and Sirius, Lena went back up to the castle.

She had the intention of gathering her parchment and quill, checking a book out of the library and rejoining her friends down at the lake.

However, she only got as far as checking a book out, and collecting her writing aids from the little desk besides her bed.

She was walking back through the common room when the portrait hole flung open and James hurried in, his shirt stained with blood.

' James! ' she cried out in suprise, ' what in Dumbledore's name happened to you? '

' Got in to a bit of a fight - ' he began sheepishly, before his friend cut him off.

' Don't tell, I think I can guess - with Snape? ' she said, her voice mocking, as if she were speaking to a child.

' It was his fault! ' James insisted.

' I don't care _whose _fault it was. What are you doing here, you're bleeding, you should be at the hospital wing! ' she told him, in concern.

' Yeah, but the thing is - since I was in there after the match last week, Madam Pomfrey got mad with me and told me she didn't want to see me every week.'

' She didn't mean it - if you're hurt, she'll sort you out, ' Lena sighed exasperatedley - boys! They just didn't ever seem to think straight, did they?

' Sirius said I should have you patch it up for me - he said you'd sorted _him _out enough times after him and Regulus have gotten into fights. '

' I suppose I'll take a look, come on, ' she muttered, leading him up to his own dormitory. Of course, they could not go in to hers, because, as a male, James wouldn't be allowed up the staircase to the female rooms.

' You'll have to take your shirt off,' she told him, once they were in there with the door closed behind them.

' You just want me to strip for you don't you? ' he asked with a cocky grin.

Lena allowed herself to play along, ' Obviously. '

As he pulled off his shirt and stood before her in only his trousers, she couldn't resist an admiring glance at his bare chest - though currently, his body was marred by a gash on his stomach that was bleeding - not heavily, but enough blood to make some one who was squemish run away in horror.

She told James to sit down on one of the beds, because it was easier that way, as he was too tall.

Then she knelt beside him and smiled up encouragingly at him, ' Ok,' she said, ' this is going to be fine - it's not too deep, so I'll just stitch it up. '

' Stitch? Isn't that a muggle thing ?' he asked in mild suprise, recalling something from muggle studies class.

' Yeah, it is. '

' Then how do you know about it ?' he wondered.

She smiled as she thought back to it,' When we were younger - Sirius and I - he was always getting in to scrapes and needed something or over fixing. Course we couldn't use magic because we were too young, and our parents weren't too bothered about it, so a house elf taught me. '

' A house elf? ' he asked in disbelief.

' Yes,' she laughed, beginning to work on his wound, and keeping the conversation going to distract him from the slight pain, ' Not our house elf, though. Our's - well, my mother's I should say - is an evil old thing. Devoted to my mother, and father, and Regulus, but not to me or Sirius. My cousin Narcissa's house elf, on the other hand, is not so bad.'

' Narcissa has her own house now ?' James asked.

Selena's cousin, Narcissa Black - well, not any more - was just three years older than Sirius and Selena, and had left Hogwarts just a few years ago.

' Oh yes. She's married. ' Selena replied, ' She got married. We were at the wedding..um..I guess it must have been not this summer just gone - obviously, because I was with you - but the summer before. She married Lucius Malfoy, of all people, and went off to live in his manor, with their house elf Dobby - who was kind enough to teach me this when he stopped by to give my parents a message. '

' Well, aren't you a girl of mystery? ' he laughed.

Soon after, and with an idle bit of laughter and chatter passing between them, Selena was done.

' There, ' she announced triumphantly, ' you're perfect now .'

James smiled at her gratefully and watched as she slowly traced the bandaging with her fingers, her fingertips reaching the end of the bandaging and brushing the bare skin of his chest.

He kissed her cheek suddenly and spontaniously, causing her to flush an odd shade of scarlet, which he noticed matched the curtains of his bed.

' Hey ,' he said softly, after he had pulled his shirt back on carefully and stood up to face her properly, ' I was thinking that...um..we never get enough time to spend together, like just the two of us...we should spend more time just the two of us...to talk and stuff, because it's fun. '

' Yeah, it is, ' she agreed.

' So, um, do you want to go to Hogsmede tonight? '

' What? ' she laughed, ' just randomly go to Hogsmede? '

' Why not? We can wait until it's late, and then we'll meet in the common room, and I'll have the cloak and the map, and we can go down the secret passageway, and we'll be back before anyone wakes up and realises that we're not there. '

' And how do you intend to get away from Peter, Remus and Sirius? ' she challenged.

' I'll wait until we're all down here talking, then I'll say I don't feel well, and go up to bed, and then I'll get sorted and come back down to the common room with the cloak to meet you. '

' And how do I get away? '

' Same sort of thing, You tell them all that you're tired...going to bed...you go up to your room and get sorted out, so by the time you come back down the stairs, I'll be waiting for you and I'll fling the cloak over you too, so no one will see you. '

Selena grinned...time to spend wth James, alone - why not? He was one of her best friends, he was fun to be with and they'd have some harmless fun, come back and no one would be any the wiser.

' Sure, ' she grinned looking up at him, ' you're on.'


	11. Of A Midnight Rendevous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as JKR does.**

Chapter 11

Later that night, the Marauders - including Lena - were sat up by the fire talking. They always liked to stay up late, whether it be in the common room or in the dormitory, to chat and generally mess about.

' So,' said Remus, cutting through one of the random silences that had fallen across the room - them being some of the only ones left up, despite it being only 10pm,' Lena has a talent for healing then? '

Lena shrugged,' I wouldn't call it healing as such - just a little something I learnt to help out Sirius when he's in one of his scrapes.'

James lifted up his shirt, showing off his bandages,' See? She's got me all fixed up.'

Lena rolled her eyes and went to pull down his shirt - wondering as she did why the boys were so open about their bodies. Her fingers skimmed his skin as she did so, causing an odd sensation to go shooting up her spine.

The feeling brought a rush of colour to her cheeks, and made her wonder why she was feeling like this, as she quickly withdrew her hand and let it fall into her lap.

Sirius noted her change in colour with suspicion, ' Are you alright? ' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

' Fine,' she muttered before standing up,' Actually, you know what? I think I'm a little tired ... I'm going to go to bed.'

Sirius nodded and gave her a one armed hug as she swooped down to kiss his cheek goodnight.

As she walked away, Selena stopped at the bottom of the staircase to the girls' dormitorys, and turned back to call out to her friends,' By the way, James I think you ought to get a good night's rest after that injury of yours.'

James - to the suprise of his friends - followed her orders and stood up, bidding the other 3 boys goodnight, before coming over to hug Lena 'goodnight' and being able to whisper in her ears with that closeness.

' Meet you back here in 10 minutes? ' he asked.

' 30,' she whispered very queitly.

' What?' he echoed with a hiss.

' Well,' she said sheepishly,' I have to make myself look beautiful. '

' Don't bother,' he disagreed,' you're perfect as you are. '

Another voice interrupted their hurried exchange. Sirius called out,' Are you two going to go to bed or stand there whispering all night? ' he asked irritably.

' Good night Sirius! ' his sister called out before whipsering to his best friend,' compromise. 15 minutes,' and disappearing up the staircase.

Once in her room, Lena saw that her four room mates were asleep, so cast a quick silencing charm over her self and the area surrounding her bed and belongings so as not to wake anyone or be found out.

It took her the best part of 10 minutes to pick out an outfit, and the last five to fix her hair and add a quick bit of make up.

She left the dormitory after having drawn the curtains around her bed and when she got to the bottom of the staircase, she thought that James wsn't there - only for something warm to swish over her body and the heat of another human come close to her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she saw that James had thrown his invisibility cloak over her, and moved close enough to her so that they would both be concealed by the cloak.

Luckily Selena was petite - both slim and short - so the cloak covered both her and James fine, but it was often a struggle when more than two of the tall, well built boys wanted to use it.

James simply stood and looked her up and down and let out a low whistle, which earned him a smack to the back of the head from his companion.

Luckily, only Remus turned around from the sofas to look in their direction, and he seemed to pass the noise off as nothing - or so they hoped.

The paur of miscreants then hurried from the common room and once they were in the corridor, James tried to speak to her, but she shushed him by concentrating on the Marauders Map until they arrived at the statue of the one eyed witch.

Once James had spoken the correct incantation and he and his companion were safely in the passage and out of sight, Lena lit her wand up and glared at James.

' You are such an idiot,' she hissed,' what if Sirius' had heard? '

James rolled his eyes,' So what if he had - we'd have just had to tell them the truth.'

' We couldn't do that! ' Lena exclaimed.

James repeated his eye movement as they advanced down the passageway slowly and carefully,' So they'd have ended up coming with us - it wouldn't have been that bad.'

Lena scoffed,' Yeah, right. How do you think it would look to Sirius if his well dressed, done up sister and his best _male _friend are sneaking off together in the middle of the night? '

James paled a little,' Sirius would kill me if he thought there was something going on. There's rules about stuff likie this - you can't date a guy's little sister... not that we're dating, I mean.'

' No, we're not,' she said quietly,' and I'm not much younger than he is anyway.'

' You know what I mean. But we really ought to keep this a secret, hadn't we? We don't want him getting the wrong idea, now. ' Here he ruffled his raven coloured hair nervously.

Lena laughed and reached up to knock his hand aside,' Leave your hair alone,' she laughed,' it's messy enough as it is.'

James grabbed hold of her hand to stop her interfering and kept hold of her fingers for a few moments. He then moved as if he was going to embrace her but thought the better of it and leaned forward to pull open the door that led to the cellar of The Three Broomsticks.

Lena paused a moment, her eyes lingering on James, but she moved through the doorway regardless and headed for the other doorway - which would lead to the alley way behind the pub, so they could go for a walk around the village and the surrounding area.

It wouldn't budge.

' James? We're out of luck,' she sighed.

' What do you mean? ' he blinked.

' Door's locked.'

' Then unlock it,' he said as if ti were obvious, as he pulled out his wand and muttered and incantation to unlock it. It still didn't move.

' Protective spells againstr the Alohamora,' he told the other teenager,' bet that's because of trouble with thieves.'

' And I bet those theives were you and Sirius on a sneaky little trip like this one,' Lena grinned.

James shrugged,' Yeah, well, it looks like our sneaky little trip is over anyway. We've no where to go.'

Lena laughed,' James, don't be so naive. This is _you _I'm talking to, but you can't think of something to do in an empty pub cellar.'

James looked rather startled,' Merlin, Selena, I don't think that you and I should do ... that. It wouldn't be right for us.'

Lena swatted at his arm and shook her head,' Not _that. _Maybe if we were Sirius and one of his whores, but no. I meant ... look at all this alcohol. What could we do with all that, hmmn? '

James breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around at all the cardboard boxes,' But, isn't that stealing? '

' And when have you worried about that. Besides. it's not stealing if we leave money behind, is it? '

' I like the way you think, Lena,' he nodded sitting himself on the ground and reaching into one of the many cardboard boxes to pull out a bottle of Firewhisky, and to toss it to Lena, who sat herself down opposite him.

They each drunk a bottle whilst they spoke, before taking another. Lena drunk hers quicker than James, and was onto her fourth by the time he took his second. James thought nothing of it at first, until a while later when he looked at the bottles on the ground around them.

He knew he was drunk 4, and that since he handled his drink well, he was still in the right state of mind, and not drunk. As he counted the bottles, he realised that Lena had drunk 8.

It didn't help that she had never been one who could handle her drink too well - and firewhisky, well it was strong, so 8 of them? She was well and truly drunk.

As his friend reached for her 9th bottle, James knew that he ought to stop her before she did herself some serious damage, so stood up and grasped her wrists, pulling her to her feet too.

' We need to be going back,' he said,' It's 3 in the morning and we have lessons tomorrow.'

' Leshons shmeshons,' she slurred trying to be free of his grip,' whadda you care? '

' About lessons? Usually nothing. But you're going to have one hell of a hangover and your protective brother will kill me if we can't cover it up.'

' B-but I wanna 'nother,' she whined.

' Not today, Princess,' he sighed, steering her back throught the trapdoor to Hogwarts.

Once they were in the passage way, Lena turned to pout rather badly at James,' You spoi - spoil everyfin,' she told him sloppily.

' It's for your own good. What would Sirius do to us if he find out? '

She shrugged and stumbled a bit,' Sh-shiriush lovesh me, he won' c-care. He lovesh me, and you know who I l-l-love? '

' Let's not get into this,' James said, although he ached to know,' you'll regret it in the morning. '

' No! ' Lena suddenly said rather fiercley. She spun around and placed both hands on James' chest, pushing him against the wall and pressing herself up close to him. Her hands roamed up his body and James was torn between the odd emotions of longing which pulled his body and heart, and the sense of right and wrong which told im everything about this situation was wrong.

His longing took over when he found his own lips being capured by the softer, sweeter lips of his very inhibited friend. When their lips met, even thought it was a strange drunken kiss, he found it rather pleasing. This was suprising - he had never had feelings like this before for her had he?

It was only when he felt his belt being tugged sharply, that he realised what he was doing, and gently pushed her away.

' We can't do this,' he told her.

' Awww,' she sighed,' but I love you! '

' No,' he countered,' no you don't. You're awfully drunk and you'll regret this tommorrow. In fact, you wont even remember this tomorrow.'

This earned him a glare before Lena tried to storm off only to trip uo mere feet away, and for him to decide this was going to take too long, and to pick her up in a bridal style and proceed to carry her back to the common room.

--


	12. Of Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

Chapter 12

Lena awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar room with an aching head.

She sat up and swing her feet to touch the ground, and realised as she looked around that this was the room of requirements. But why was she there?

' Ah,' a voice said,' you're up.'

' Remus,' moaned Selena,' what are you doing here? Why am I here? '

Remus was busy pouring her a drink of something from a nearby shelf, and smirked at her words,' You don't remember what you did last night? ' he asked.

Lena accepted the drink from him and took a sip, knowing that it was some sort of potion for her headache - an hangover, she knew, from experience.

Her splitting headache evaporated, and she sighed as she remembered where she had been last night.

' James and I went to Hogsmede,' Lena told him.

' Yes, you did,' Remus told her in disapproval,' and you got horribly drunk.'

' So how'd I end up here? ' she asked,' the last thing I remember is leaving the basement of that place ... and ... Oh My God. '

Remus raised his eyebrows in question,' I kissed James last night,' came the answer to his unspoken question.

Remus merely smirked,' I know,' he replied cooly.

' I am such an idiot,' she whined,' why? Why, why, why, why, why? '

Remus' features softened and he shook his head,' You know, I think you're making too big a deal out of this. You got drunk and made a mistake. James won't mind. '

Lena sighed, ' This is going to make things so awkward! Hold on ... why am I in here though?'

Remus rolled his eyes,' Well, since we aren't allowed up the girls staircase, we couldn't get you back to the room. You and he came back making loads of noise, and woke me up so when I came to see what was going on, and James explained, we decided to bring you here. '

Lena nodded slowly, running it through her mind,' Yes, yes. Sirius will never know, he'll just think I was in my own bed. And Molly and Alice ... I'll tell them I fell asleep in the common room. But why isn't James here - why you? '

Remus shrugged,' Well, we brought you here, and decided it would be best if I stayed for cover stories in the morning. When Sirius awoke one of us would be away - in here with you. It would be easier it that were me, because it would be more believable if I was up early, than he, so he went back to the dormitory and I slept over there in the corner. '

Lena sighed,' Oh God, Sirius would kill me for sneaking out and getting drunk.'

' It's not as if he's not done it himself,' shrugged Remus.

Lena shook her head,' I know - but me and James sneaking out alone together ... hows that going to look? And James is avoiding me already! '

' You know, we ought to be getting to breakfast,' Remus pointed out,' Sirius will be up soon for his own breakfast. We need to make it there before him to convince him that we both merely awoke early. '

Lena nodded and minutes later they were sat down at the table.

When Peter, James and Sirius sat down at the table 15 minutes later, James was keen to avoid his best female friends eyes, and made only the slightest conversation with her. No one really noticed this though, because they were all speaking about that night's match.

During Charms -where Flitwick had insisted that the seating arragements be boy-girl all the way around the room, leaving Lena sat beside James - she decided it was time to adress the matter.

She brushed his forearm with her fingertips and asked,' So, are we cool about last night? '

' Let's just not mention it, shall we? ' he asked - an odd look on his face - kind of like .. hurt?

' What's wrong?' she asked,' friends don't shut other friends out.'

He sighed,' That's just it ... friends. '

Before she could ask what he meant, Flitwick had dived off into some long lecture, giving her no chance to speak to him.

For the rest of the day, there was no time for them to be alone together.

After the last class of the day, Selena didn't speak to the marauders, but went off with Alice and Molly.

At dinner, she entered the Great Hall intending to sit with the girls, only to be called over by Sirius - Sirius who she could never successfully hide much from, and had to get along wit since he was the only thing who had always been there for her - well, almost.

She sat between he and Peter, opposite Remus and James.

' Looking forward to the match, sis? ' Sirius asked, punching her shoulder lightly.

' Sure,' she said, throwing on a smile,' we'll slaughter those Slytherins.'

' I can't wait to show up our darling younger brother,' Sirius commented.

' What tiem do we have to be down there for? ' Lena asked, looking in the direction of James but refusing to adress him.

James cleared his throat and looked straight at Sirius,' The match starts at 6.30 so I want everyone down there for 6. In fact -what time is it? 5.30 ... oh, I'm going now, go over tactics and stuff.'

As she watched him go, Lena noted someone poking her arm and looked to her left into the eyes of her protective brother.

' What's going on? ' Sirius asked her.

' Nothing,' she replied quietly,' I'm going to go and .. I don't know, warm uo, or something.'

' You've not eaten much, though' Peter said timidly.

She stood up,' I'm not hungry.'

Sirius frowend as she walked off, ' She's going to warm up for a match that's not occuring for another hour, on an empty stomach. What's wrong with her? '

Remus looked a little guilty, but kept quiet.

' What? ' asked Sirius, suspiciously noting this look.

Remus tried to look innocent.

' I'm going to talk to her then,' Sirius decided.

When his two friends also stood up, he shook his head and pointed at the table,' I'll go alone.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was sat on her favourite window seat in the common room, knees curled up to her chest, wehn the portrait hole flew open rather loudly, and in came Sirius.

He strode over and stopped in front of her, following her line of vision, out of the large bay window to the quidditch pitch.

He sunk down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulder,' What's wrong, Selena? ' he asked.

' Oh, Sirius,' she sighed, using his shoulder as a cushion and leaing against it,' it's all messed up, and I don't know what to do.'

' Is this about James? What's he done? ' Sirius demanded.

' It was my fault really,' she insisted, having decided it was best to just tell him the whole thing and be done with it, ' we snuck out last night and went to Hogsmede. We were in the cellar of The Three Broomsticks, and I got awfully drunk.'

Sirius eyes bulged out of their sockets,' He took you out and got you _drunk? '_

' No, no, calm down, it was all my fault and he was the perfect gentleman. You see, I kissed him. '

Sirius' face blackened,' My best friend snogged by little sister.'

' No! You're not listening god dammit! '

That tone in her voice certainly made him listen to her.

She continued,' I kissed him when he was trying to help me get back safely. He pushed me off, and now I've ruined our friendship and made it all awkward and he's not speaking to me. '

By now her eyes were welling up with tears, and as James filled her mind, Sirius - not knowing what to do with crying females - settled for hugging her tightly, and whispering death threats to James in her ear, trying to make her laugh.

It didn't make her laugh, because she pushed him off and asked him,' What am I going to do? '

' It'll all work out,' Sirius promised her,' just talk about it with him, and if that doesn't work, I'll talk to him.'

' I'm sorry,' Lena sighed, leaning against her brother for support,' I can't believe I just got all weepy over it. I don't even know why it affected me so much, it's just stupid.'

Sirius now sighed, brushing her hair out of her face and looking into her matching eyes carefully,' Look,' he said slowly,' don't take this the wrong way, but I've watched you around him for the last 7 years, and you're different when he's around. It's different from how you are with Peter, or Remus, or even me. Do you think that maybe ... '

' Maybe what? ' she asked wide eyed.

Sirius looked sheepish.

She gasped,' No way - he's just my friend. Good friend. No way, Sirius. Where did you come up with this? '

' It was something Remus said to me a few days ago. But if you're sure ...'

' I'm sure,' she vowed.

But was she?


	13. Of Quidditch and Parties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR.**

**Author's Note: I'm not sure whereabouts in the school yearI've said this stage is now ... late September, or something, mabe ... but let's all say that this is in November, because I want to get moving on to Christmas.**

Chapter 13

After thoroughly dismissing her brother's queries, Selena's mind was in a tizzy as she pulled the scarlett and gold robes over the head in the dressing room she had all to herself, being the only female on the team.

Of course she didn't feel that way for James. He was just her friend. Her best friend, granted, but still ...

Then she remembered a muggle film which Mrs Potter had made her watch over the summer ... _When Harry Met Sally ... _about how men and women could never be best friends.

It was wrong, she told herself. She had other male friends ... Remus and kind of Peter.

But they weren't her best friends, were they, asked a niggling voice in the back of her mind.

Cursing Sirius for bringing it up, and Remus for putting ideas in his head, and James for being James, and Peter too ... because well, why not? ...she left the changing rook and entered the male changing rooms after knocking on the door loudly.

All 6 of the boys ... James, Sirius, McLaggen, Jimmy, Andy and Aubrey ... were dressed and ready, stood in a circle.

She smiled slightly to them all and slipped into a gap between Sirius and Jimmy, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face James.

James' eyes flicked over her rather briefly before he began to speak, ' So, now Selena has decided to grace us with her precense, we can begin.'

' Do we really need the speech? ' Lena cut in,' we've heard it for years, we get the gist by now. '

The other team emeber looked at her in suprise - they all knew how close Lena and the captain were, and were suprised that there was some tension there.

James gave her a cold glare,' I was under the impression that I am the captain of this team, so I'll make whatever speeches I want, Miss Black.'

Lena stuck her tounge out at him childishly, and tuned out for the enterity of the speech, refusing to pay any attention, unitl he anncounced it was time to go.

' Who's commentating? ' she whispered as they stood with their broom in one hand, waiting to soar on to the pitch.

' Chang,' McLaggen told her.

Lena winced - not her day. Chang hated the Gryffindor team, for the simple reason that he captained Ravenclaw. Mark Chang had also been a boyfriend of Lena's - at least until he left her and was given a severe hexing courtesy of James and Sirius.

They listened as Chang began to commentate,' Aaaand welcome to the first quidditch match of the seson on this fine November evening - Slytherin versus Gryffindor! I'm your commentator, Mark Chang! First out we have the Slyherin team - famous for their stong, brawny players.'

The Slytherin end of the pitch cheered.

Chang continued,' It's Lestrange! Avery! Mulciber! Rosier! Derrick! Bole! Aaaaand Black! '

As the seven green and silver clad figures soared onto the pitch, the crowd cheered - though it was maily the Slytherins, and a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

' And the Gryffindors! ' Chang said though he sounded less enthused now,' Captain James Potter has stuck to the same team as last year, although judging by the fact that they did not win the cup last year, maybe he ought ot have thought it through a little. '

Boos from the Gryffindor end - Gryffindor had only not won the cup the previous year because of an injury on the team which pulled out one of their players.

Chang continued,' It's McLaggen! Potter! Black!Spinnet! Bell! Aubrey! aaaand Black! '

The crowd cheered again, more loudly thistime, as the Gryffindor team soared on to the pitch and made a semi circle facing their opposition.

Madam Hooch told them she wanted a clean game - which they knew would be hard for the Slytherin gorillas to stick to - before realising the balls.

Derrrick, Bole, Bell and Aubrey were off at once following the bludgers, whilst Sirius and Regulus searched for the snitch, McLaggen and Lestrange were off to the keepers hoops, whilst James, Lena, Jimmy, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier fought for the quaffle.

' And they're off! ' Chang yelled,' it's Black of Gryffindor in possesion of the quaffle. The only female on the team, and coincidently very close friend of the captain, twin sister of Potter's best friend, Sirius Black, also on the team. '

McGonagall shouted at Chang to get on with it.

Chang sighed and continued,' and Black, to Potter, to Spinnet, reverse pass to Potter, to Spinnet, Spinnet dodges a bludger hit by Bole, drops the quaffle, caught by .... Mulciber. '

There was passing between the three Slytherin chasers, until James intercepted it, and reluctantly threw it to Lena, after realising that he had been ignoring her, but she was a good player.

Lena approached the goal posts of the Slytherins, bracing herself for the throw and breathing in deeply.

' and Black scores! ' Chang yelled,' Slytherin keeper and captain Rudolphus Lestrange fails to block Gryffindors first goal of the match. '

The match went on for an hour - Gryffindor had scored 70 points, whilst Slytherin were on 30.

Eventually Chang commented on the end of the match,' Seeker, Black seems to have seen something .. that's _Sirius _Black, of Gryffindor. He dives, and Slytherin Regulus Black follows - Regulus being the younger brother of Gryffindor's Black twins, of course. Wait, what's this? '

Sirius seemed to be pulling away from the gournd and turning around sharply after seeing Regulus do his dive.

' It's the Wronski Feint, everyone - I must say I'm rather suprised Black thought of somehting as smart as that, being as bone headed as he is.'

At his insult of her brother, Lena - who was in possesion of the quaffle - divered away from the Slytherin goal posts, and headed towards the commentators box, throwing the quaffle in the face of Mark Chang, who yelped.

McGongall smirked, and no one told Lena off as she took the quaffle, threw it behind her to Jimmy Spinnet, and said in to the megaphone, ' Sorry, so sorry, I slipped,' before flying off, and turning in time to see Sirius catch the golden snitch, and Madam Hooch blow the whilstle to end the game.

When her feet touched the floor, Lena threw herself at her brother, embracing him tightly.

' Party in the common room! ' he yelled to the Gryffindors who had come on to the pitch to cheer and hug their team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena entered the common room after having gotten changed back into some normal clothing from her quidditch robes, and putting the robes away in the locker. There were 8 changing rooms all down one corridor - a male and female for each team.

The room was full of people up dancing to the music that someone had put up on the music player. The coffee tables were filled with plates of food which someone - James and Sirius, no doubt - had gotten from the kitchen.

Selena spied James at once - he was speaking to Sirius in the corner, and from the look on their faces, they were speaking of something rather serious.

She stood in silence watching them, until suddenly, James turned his head to look at her, and she blushed, looking away. James looked back to Sirius and nodded, before Sirius walked off.

Sirus approached her, and muttered in her ear, ' All taken care of,'

' What do you mean? ' she asked.

' You and Prongs. Go and talk to him,' he commanded before walking off and leaving her alone.

Gingerly she approached James, who stood watching her with his wide hazel eyes. When she got close enough to stop in front of him, he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up in that way which she had seen himdo so many times before.

' Look,' he began,' I - whatever's going on here -' he broke off because a group of 6th year boys came over to congratulate Lena and James on the match.

When they left, he looked at her sheepishly and asked,' Why don't we take this out of the way, eh? C'mon, we'll go up to the dormitory. '

She obliged and followed him up the staircase to the dormitory he shared with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

' So,' Lena said softly,' care to explain why you've been ignoring me today? '

James sighed and sat down on his bed, looking up at her as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him,' I'm really sorry,' he told her,' I didn't mean to upset you .. didn't realise I had until Sirius told me just now that he'd walked in on you breaking down in the common room. The thing is ... when you kissed me last night ... '

Lena cut in and spoke over him,' I'm really sorry about that, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. It was nothing.'

James met her eyes, and for some reason she felt a pang in her heart - a pang of something that made her stomach flip over. He said,' See, that's what I was afraid of. You say it was nothing, but even though I pushed you off, it was something to me.'

His words made her mouth fall open, and she stared as he continued,' You seemed to ashamed that you'd kissed me and it killed me. I thought _you _were ignoring _me. _That you were ashamed.'

' I ws embarrased,' Lena countered, choosing her words carefully.

James reached out and tugged her hand, pulling her down into his lap and tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and listened to is words.

He continued,' I've been doing some thinking, and you ought to know, that I really like you ... like you as more than a friend. I know it's odd because we're friends, and your brother is my best friend and might kill me, but if I don't tell you now, I'll never pluck up the courage to do it. I can't go on not knowing how you feel. '

Lena's eyes widened,' Oh My God,' she breathed,' Sirius warned me this might happen.'

' What? ' James asked incredulously.

Lena blushed,' Earlier, when I was upset about our fall out, he asked me if I'd ever considered that there might be more than friendly feeling between you and I, and I denied it, but it got me thinking. And I do.'

' You ... you ... have those feelings? '

'I do. I do, i do, i do, i do, i do.' she confirmed nodding, and topping it off with a swift kiss on his lips - a kiss that was short, but meaningful, and so much better than the one sided ness of the previous night.

' So what do we do now? ' she asked, once they had come up for air.

' Will you be my girlfriend? ' James asked, a shyness that made him so sweet coming over him.

'Yes! ' she cried, hugging him tightly.

' What do we tell Sirius? ' James asked after a moment's pause,' _do _we tell him? What will he say - he's ridicolously protective.'

' I can't keep something from him, it's not fair on him,' she declared,' we'll tell him soon.'

' Even though he might kill me? ' James asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugged,' Maybe we'll tell him in a few weeks, then. '


	14. Of Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is the property of the fabulous JKR**

Chapter 14

After ther confessions during the after-match party, James and Selena had gone back to the common room and acted as though they had merely made up and were friends again, being careful not to reveal to anyone - or rather, Sirius in particular, that they had gotten together.

The next morning there was a notice on the noticeboard of the Gryffindor's common room, which told them that all fourth years and above must come to McGonagall's classroom at 4pm - after the last class of the day.

Throughout the day there was much speculation on why they had to go there, until finally the hour came, and they were to find out.

Lena entered the room with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter - the five of them having just come from their Divination class. They went and stood with Molly, Alice, Frank and Arthur - Molly and Arthur now being a couple, whilst Alice and Frank were too shy to admit that they like each other, despite the fact that everyone knew they did.

When McGonagall entered the room, she told them all to take a seat on the benches set out - the classroom having been completely rearranged.

The benches were set out in two long lines, facing into the middle of the classroom. McGonagall told them to sit to that all of the boys were on one side, and all of the girls on the other.

' Now,' she said, clapping her hands togther with vigour,' no doubt you're all wondering why you have been gathered here today.'

There was a murmur of assent.,

McGonagall nodded and continued,' It has been decided that the school shall hold a ball on Christmas Eve. '

There was a collective groan from all of the boys, but gasps of excitement and delight from the majority of the girls.

On either side of Lena, Molly and Alice nudged her and giggled.

McGonagall waited a moment for the noise to die down and continued,' This ball is open to all fourth years and above, however, you may invite a younger student as your date if you wish. Of course, there is no neccessity for anyone to have a date, but it _does _make things a tad more fun for you all. There will also be some inter-house competition.'

There were more excitement - this time from the boys too, who relished in any chance to slaughter the Slytherin's at something.

' Like a quidditch match? ' someone asked.

McGonagall laughed,' No, no. We already have a fine team in charge of that front. This will be for _dancing. _Each couple will dance, and be eliminated by a designated judge by a form such as a tap on the shoulder. The couples will be elimimated until only one couple from each house is left in. The winning couple will win 100 house points for their house.'

' Does that mean we can't have a date from a different house? ' Sirius called out.

' No,' McGonagall answered,' but if a moxed house couple enters, the points will be split. For example, if you, Sirius, win with a Ravenclaw girl, there would be 50 points to us, and 50 points to Ravenclaw. As it is now the 10th of November, you all have 6 weeks to find dates, suitable clothing, and brush up on your dancing skills. '

' Can we leave now? ' asked a bored McLaggen,' I wanted to do a bit of quididitch practice? '

James caught Lena's eye, and rolled his eyes, causing her to grin. Their match had only been the night before, and McLaggen was already training. They both knew he was jealous of James' position as Captain, and was hoping that McGonagall would realise he (McLaggen) was so much more capable, and deserved the place more than James did.

' No,' replied the head of house,' I should like you all to stand up and join with a member of the opposite sex and listen as I talk you through some basic dance steps.'

It was remarkable how some people immediately coupled up, and others were very reluctant to do so.

Molly and Arthur paired up, of course, whilst Frank shyly shrugged at Alice, and they too paired off. Sirius ended up with Tiffany Vane - someone who he knew was part of his fan club, and was someone he had been out with and dumped. Lena got to dance with James.

She loved the feeling of being in his arms, and being led around the room by him - they were definitley one of the couples who looked good together, and had the confidence to not look like idiots.

An hour or so later, Lena sat with the Marauders around the sofas in the common room.

' Got any ideas for a date in mind? ' Sirius asked James.

Lena, who was sat on the ground, leaning against James' shins, tensed, and tried to keep a cool face.

James cleared his throat awkwardly and shrugged at his best mate,' I don't know, really,' he said,' I mean, you need to find someone who you really like, don't you.'

' Aww, don't be sot,' Sirius scoffed,' just pick one of the fit girls, throw her around the dance floor for a bi and snog her senseless afterwards. '

' Fine, then, who are _you _taking? ' demanded James of his interrogater.

Sirius grinned triumphantly,' Sophie Edgecombe.'

Lena grimaced,' Urgh. You know she's the most awful stuck up cow.'

Sirius scoffed,' Yeah, whilst Mark Chang, Bertram Aubrey, and the rest of your old flames are _so _much better. You'd better find someone for this Christmas ball who isn't a _complete _loser. '

' Thanks for the vote of confidence,' Lena sighed.

Sirius met her eyes,' I'm serious, I'm fed up of having to go around hexing the idiots who've done you wrong. I won't see you dancing in the arms of some tosspot all night. '

Lena switched the conversation by asking Remus,' Have you thought about who _you're _taking? '

Remus shrugged,' I don't know. There's no one I like, really, but I'll find someone, no doubt.'

' And you Peter? ' she asked.

Peter looked at her blankly,' Girls don't like to talk to me,' he said simply,' I'm not sure who'll have me.'

Lena sat still for a moment before announcing that she was going to go and find Molly and Alice to plan when they were going to buy dresses.

James decided to accompany her - so he could ask her about the Divination homework that they had been set. Of course this was just a cover to give him an excuse to leave the room with her.

Once they were away from the common room, and in a corridor which was deserted, James grabbed his new girlfriend's hand and stopped her from walking any futher.

He pulled her in to face him and cupped one of her cheeks with his strong hand.

' What do we do about this ball thing, then? ' she asked him, letting him caress her smooth skin.

' There's no one I'd rather be with than you,' he assured her,' and if I can't dance the night away with you, then I don't want to dance with any one.'

' Then we'll have to tell Sirius about us, won't we? ' she pointed out.

' When? ' asked her newly aquired boyfriend.

' Soon,' she promised,' but I need to go and find Molly and Alice. We need dresses.'

' It's Hogsmede weekend two weeks away, you can go thne,' he told her. 'There, that's saved you a trek to find them and since we have time to spare ... oh look, an empty broom closet. '

She giggled as he dragged her inside.


	15. Of Shopping and Dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is the property of the wonderful JKR.**

Chapter 15

Hogsmede weekend rolled around, and Lena and James still hadn't told Sirius - or anyone else, for that matter - about their relationship.

The weekend had been delayed for a fortnight due to very bad weather, which meant the ball was now only two weeks away.

Lena was awoken early by Molly, who had also woken Alice up early, so the three of them went to breakfast early, and were ready to leave bang on time for a full day of shopping.

Molly had, of course, been asked to the ball by Arthur. Frank had finally admitted that he liked Alice and asked her, to which she had gleefully accepted. Sirius had not asked Sophie Edgecomb, because she was now dating Mark Chang. Instead, he had asked Lauren Davies - a vivacious, intelligent Ravelclaw whose brother, Jonathan was Ravenclaw's star seeker.

Remus had asked Maria Smith - a kind, quiet Hufflepuff, whom he had come across quite often, studying in the library.

Peter hadn't asked anyone, that they knew of.

The girls invited both Maria and Lauren to come shopping with them, because although they were not close friends with either of the girls, they knew them vaguely, and liked them both.

It was 10 AM, when the five girls were in Mrs Glamour's Clothes for Special Occasions.

Mrs Glamour - whose real name was Doreen Hodge - fussed over them, saying how pretty they all were and immediatley pulling out a magazine with charts of which colours suited what skin colouring, and hair and eye colouring.

When Mrs Glamour left them alone, the girls decided to draw straws for who they sorted out first.

It was Molly. For her, she was easily content with a dress so long as it didn't clash with her hair, or make her looked plump. She found a full length dress which made her look taller and slimmer, and the vivid green colour contrasted well with her fiery red hair.

' I don't know what I should wear,' Alice told the other girls in despair,' I'm rubbish with clothes, and stuff.'

' Nonesense,' Lauren said brightly,' we'll get you fixed right up. Pick a colour, any colour.'

Alice was sorted out soon enough with a pale blue dress which was soft and feminine, and suited her perfectly. Alice's was also floor length, following the lines of her legs perfectly, but had no sleeves, so she bought a blue cardigan to wear with it.

Maria found something in a sort of amber-orange colour - a colour which she had specifically said she wanted, so match her date's eyes. The dress was strapless, knee length, and quite simple.

' How does it feel to be the date of the infamous Sirius Black? ' Molly asked with a smirk, as Lauren stood in front of them in her 5th dress.

Lauren shrugged,' He'd better not think I'm easy because he's the big casonova. I don't care if he's been with every girls in the school, or if he's a never been touched monk. He's not pulling any tricks on me. '

Lena whistled,' I think we finally have a woman capable of handling dear old Padfoot. '

' We'll see,' Lauren shrugged,' and I'll go for this dress.'

Laren was wearing a bronze dress, which was set off well by her dark brown locks. The dress, like Maria's reached her knees, and was strapless, with dark blue lace around the middle - blue and bronze, the colours of Ravenclaw.

' Now, let's get you sorted out,' Molly declared, as everyone turned their attentions to the final member of the group.

' Who are you going with, anyway? ' asked Lauren curiously.

Alice laughed,' Don't bother, she won't tell any of us.'

' Oh, he can't be that bad,' Maria chipped in - the people around her causing her to come out of her shell.

' Unless it's Peter Pettigrew, or someone,' cackled Lauren, causing the other girls to laugh and sqeaul in disgust.

' Peter Pettigrew happens to be a friend of my brother and I, actually,' Lena scolded.

' Yeah, but you wouldn't, would you? ' Molly pointed out,' though I always thought it was remarkable that you could spend to much time with those boys and not fall for one of them.'

Lena shrugged, not wanting to get into this - it was only a matter of time before one of them would mention how close she and James had always been.

' Do you have a colour in mind? ' Maria asked her, noticing that Lena seemed towant to move on.

' Red,' was the certain answer.

Lauren giggled,' Could this be a clue as to who our Lena is paired up with, ladies? ' she asked,' red for Gryffindor, perhaps, in honour of the date's house? '

Lena rolled her eyes,' Or perhaps because _I'm _a Gryffindor? And red is my favourite colour? '

What she wasn't telling them, is that she had chosed the colour red, because her date was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

The girls went to the section of the store where red ballgowns were kept, and browsed until they found something Lena deemed worthy enough to try on.

The first dress she tried on was deemed too frumpy and tent like.

The second was too plain.

The third was too revealing both around the cleavage area, and in being too short.

The fourth ... well, _wow. _

Lena stood in front of the mirrow in changing rooms, with the girls surrounding her.

The dress was a beautiful deep red / scarlett colour. The rich, silky material reached down to the tips of her toes, exposing her feet - which would be adorned with red heels. There was a slit up on side of the dress, which reached half way up the thigh, exposing some skin, but not too much. The dress had thin spaghetti straps and the bodice had lines of glitter down it. All in all, it made her feel like a princess, and look lovely too.

' What d'you think? ' she asked, with a modest smile as she turned to face her friends.

Each of them nodded - including Maria and Lauren, who she didn't even know that well, but at that moment promised herself she would get to be friends with even if they didn't work out with Remus and Sirius. And if things did work out, then they'd be some sort of club - girlfriends of Marauders.

' You look beautiful,' Molly nodded.

' Red is _so _your colour,' agreed Alice heartily.

' You need a red flower or something for your hair, you know,' Lauren decided

' And a clutch bag, or something. There's a great little store around the corner which will get us all some bags, and accessories,' Maria chipped in.

Lena breathed a breath of awe, as she clutched the material of her skirt, and spun around,' Do you think James will like it, though? ' she asked, not thinking about what she was saying.

The effect was immediate - the girls looked at her in suprise,' _James? ' _they chorused.

Lena's eyes widened,' Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to say that,' she whined,' please don't tell Sirius! '

' So you and James are a couple now, are you? ' Alice asked.

' For about a month now, I guess,' nodded Lena.

' Oh, that's brilliant! ' Alice cried, as the other girls nodded in delight.

' We always knew that you and James had something going on - everyone saw it coming,' Molly commented.

' Why are you keeping it secret from Sirius? ' Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows.

' We're worried about what he'll say, because he's so protective. I know we need to tell him, but I haven't found the right moment,' Lena admitted.

Lauren laid a hand on Lena's shoulder.

Since being asked to the ball by Sirius, Lauren had been sort of dating him, though she was waiting for him to officially ask her to become his girlfriend - hoping he would ask the night of the ball.

' Sirius will be Ok, you know,' Lauren told her,' he loves you, and he'd be happy for you if James makes you happy.'

' I hope so,' Lena smiled.


	16. Of Confessions and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR.**

Chapter 16

After buying dresses, the 5 girls went on to buy shoes, handbags, hair accessories, jewellrey and the like, until by the time they had finished, and had an ice cream sundae from the new parlour that had opened, the day was over.

Molly, Alice, and Lena bid goodbye to Maria first as she left for her common room, near the kitchens, and then Lauren, as she left for her common room in West Tower.

In the common room as Molly, Alice and Lena passed through, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were sat on their favourite sofas.

' What did you buy? ' James called over curiously.

' Never you mind,' replied Lena playfully.

' Don't worry James, she looks beautiful,' Alice assured him, not seeing the glare of warning the girls in queston was sending her, and continuing,' she's a date fit for a prince, so I think she'll do fine for a captain such as yourself. '

Lena responded by shoving Alice forward towards the staircase and hurrying her up it, along with Molly, cursing her friend for being so thoughtless. Meanwhile Remus had understood Alice's meaning at once, and his head swiveled sharply towards James. James looked at his friend sheepishly.

' You haven't ..? ' Remus asked, trailing off, though the meaning was clear.

' Haven't what? ' asked Sirius in confusion, looking between a sheepish, guilty James, and a knowledgeable looking Remus. Peter looked equally bewildered.

James sighed,' Look, Padfoot mate, we need to talk.'

Before he could say anymore, Lena came hurrying down the staircase, calling,' James! '

When her eyes met his, they both looked guiltily at Sirius.

' We need to talk, bro,' Lena told Sirius,' upstairs, maybe? ' she added, looking towards the stone steps that led to the boys dormitories.

Sirius frowed,' What the hell is going on here? ' he asked as he followed her in to his own bedroom.

Lena took a deep breath, glanced between James and her brother, and settled her gaze on Sirius, looking into his eyes and deciding to just come out with it and get it over with.

She cleared her throat, ' I've been seeing someone for about a month now, and I'm not sure how you'll react, but he means a lot to me ... _so much _to me ... and I don't want me and you to fall out about this.'

She let it hang in the air for a moment, expecting him to ask who she was seeing.

He didn't ask, but looked from her to his best friend and simply said,' You.'

James nodded mutely, feeling suddenly quite scared of his best friend - something he had never felt towards him before.

' Please don't be angry,' pleaded Lena, pulling out the big baby eyes which made him melt if he looked at her for too long.

Instead he focused on James, crossing his arms over his chest in a move which he meant to be intimidating, and taking a few steps forward until he was almost nose to nose with his best friend.

James didn't flinch away. Not because he wasn't scared, but because he knew what Sirius was trying to do - knew Sirius was testing him, to test his strength, and his power.

Sirius studied him for a moment before backing off and looking him up and down,' So, Potter, how do you feel about my little sister? '

If this were a less serious situation, James would have laughed at Sirius adressing him by his surname. As it was however, he told Sirius,' Selena means so much to me, and there's no one I care about more than I care about her. I've liked her for a while now, and if I'm being honest, there's being some of those feelings there for the past few _years.'_

' Would you ever hurt her? ' demanded Sirius, his face grave.

Lena rolled her eyes - what a stupid question. James was hardly going on answer "Oh yes, of course".'

James smiled softly, as he knew what his girl friend was thinking, but answered the query all the same,' Of course not. I could never hurt her.'

Sirius was impressed by the answers but threw one last question in.

' Do you love her? ' he asked.

James nodded,' I do,' he turned to Selena,' I do,' he repeated.

Sirius smiled, ' Then I _suppose _I can give my permisson to this,' he sighed, sounding exasperated, though his smile betrayed him.

Lena sqeualed and threw herself at her brother, embracing him tightly.

' You're the best! ' she exclaimed with glee.

' I know,' he sighed, with an shrug, before sobering up and telling the pair,' but I have one ground rules. '

' Anything,' Lena nodded,' we're just so glad that you agreed.'

Sirius nodded, satisfied,' I don't want to see you two ... kissing and stuff ... in front of me.'

' Agreed,' they chorused.

Sirius smiled now that that was done and James had a question for his best friend,' There's something I don't get - she's your sister and I'm your best mate ... it's forbidden territory,why aren't you threatening to murder and castrate me? '

' _Because _you're my best friend,' Sirius explained,' you're the person I trust most in the whole world, and there's no one I'd be happier to see her with than you. If this were Peter, or even Remus, it would be a completely different story. But if you mess her about, I won't hesistate to murder and/or castrate you. '

' Of course,' nodded James before turning back to Lena,' are you coming back downstairs? ' he asked, offering out his hand.

She smiled apologetically and shook her head,' You go on ahead, I have some things to say to my brother.'

James nodded in understanding and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him self.

Lena looked from the direction her boy friend had left in to the place her brother was stood, watching her with a satisfied sort of smirk.

' What are you smirking at? ' she asked him, punching his shoulder playfully as she got close enough.

' I told you so,' he said, his smirk growing more infuriating by the second.

' Yeah, you did,' she said,' and I'm suprised you took it so well. I was really worried. And James was terrified - he really thought you were going to kill him.'

' Nah,' Sirius dismissed,' I might have threatened to kill him if he hurt you, but that's standard brother-sister's boyfriend stuff.'

' I don't see Regulus doing that,' Lena pointed out.

' Yeah, well Regulus is a tosspot, isn't he? ' Sirius retorted.

' Thank you,' she said softly.

' For calling our eejit of a younger brother a tosspot? ' he frowned.

' No! For not killing my new boyfriend. It means a lot to me. _He_ means a lot to me. He's different to the ones I've been out with before. It means so much that you accept us as a couple.'

Sirius shrugged modestly,' Yeah, well, it wasn't too much of a suprise, really. Like I said a few weeks ago - I've seen how you are together, and I've never seen you happier than you are when you're with him.'

' Thank you,' she repeated.

He smirked,' And besides, in the past few years, when I realised that he wasn't just my best friend, he was yours too, and when I saw the idiots you kept dating, I hoped you'd go for someone who was right for you. Someone like James.'

' You've been ... _waiting _... for me to get it together with James? ' she asked accusingly.

Sirius grinned sheepishly, ' Well, James would make a good brother in law.'

' I'm not thinking _that _far ahead,' she scolded him.

' Like hell you're not,' he joked.

She hit him lightly again,' Moving on from my blossoming love life,' she continued,' what about Lauren Davies? '

' What about her? ' shrugged Sirius, trying to sound unaffected, though a smile crept in there.

' She came shopping with us today for the ball,' Lena told us,' 'Us' being myself, Molly, Alice, and Maria. She's very nice. I like her.'

' And you're telling me this _why? ' _Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

' Because I think she's perfect for you,' his sister told him,' she's different to the blonde bimbo airheads you've used for the physical side of it all. She'd be good for you.'

' Well,' Sirius smirked,' as a matter of fact, I too, happen to think that she might be different.'

Hope flashed in Lena's eyes - she hoped that he might finally find someone good for him so he could stop being such a playboy,' So, are you going to actually ask her to be your girlfriend.'

' Possibly,' he shrugged.

' Sirius,' she whined.

' Ah shut up and get out of here,' he told her,' or I might take back my very generous stance on _your _relationship.'

She was out of there like a flash.


	17. Of Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR.**

Chapter 17

On Christmas Eve, Molly, Alice and Lena were getting ready in their dormitory, along with Maria and Lauren, whom they had asked to come up there to prepare with them.

The girls' other room-mates, Tiffany Vane and Brown, had left hours ago to go get ready with their Ravenclaw friends.

' So Lauren,' Alice asked as she tied up the back of Lena's dress, ' do you suppose tonight night be the night with Sirius? '

Lauren smiled,' I hope so,' she replied as she helped Maria pin her hair up,' I don't want to be one of those girls he uses and dumps, you know? '

' Between you and me,' Lena smirked - the smirk which she knew was identical to her brother's - ,' He really likes you, and I _do _think that he wants to actually have a proper relatoinship with you.'

' Has Remus mentioned _me _much? ' Maria asked hopefully, ' I don't suppose he has, has he? '

Lena smiled kindly,' Remus is painfully shy when it comes to girls. We practically have to drag information out of him. But he gets awfully tounge-tied and blushed when we tease him about you.'

After more gossip - mostly about the boys - it was time to leave the dormitory and go to meet the boys. It had been decided that they would meet their partners in the entrance hall, before heading on in to the Great Hall.

The girls made their way to the Entrance Hall and stopped behind the pillar by the top of the stairs, deciding to go down one at a time, to meet the boys.

Molly went first whilst the others boys kept out of sight, followed by Alice, then Maria, then Lauren, and finally Lena.

As Lena descended the staircase to meet her date and friends, she felt like the princess going to the ball.

James' watched her approach with his mouth slightly ajar - he'd never seen her looking so beautiful.

Her scarlett floor length gown added height and made her look elegant and slim lined. The lit up the side showed off her smooth skin, whilst the flattering cut of the strapless dress accentuated her assests in a way that was understated and not obvious. Her hair was twisted up in to an elegnt chignon knot, with a few loose strands tickling her face, and the glittering scarlett fake flower standing out against her hair.

When she stopped at the bottom of the staircase, a very proud looking James kissed her hand softly.

' You look absolutely stunning,' he told her.

She smiled, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks,' Don't look too bad yourself,' she told him, running one hand up the front of his neat scarlett dress robes and straightening his gold bow tie - the colours matching her own gown perfectly.

' And I've got something for you,' he informed her, pulling his hand from behind his back - the hand which she hadn't yet seen him use - and holding something out to her.

' Just like a real princess,' he told her.

She gasped as she looked down at the golden tiara, which was embedded with rubies and garnetts.

The girls also gasped as James carefully placed it above her head, and the boys nodded approvingly, wishing that they had thought of that to win _their _girls over.

' Oh James,' she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek gently.

He looked rather pleased with him self as she took the arm he offered out, and he led her into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had been completely re-vamped, with the long tables gone, replaced by several circular tables at one side of the hall, whilst the other was totally clear - a dance floor.

There were several large christmas trees up around the room, and many lights - all bunched in either green and silver, blue and bronze, black and yellow, or scarlett and gold.

The first thing they did was get a table between the 10 of them - Molly and Arthur, Lauren and Sirius, Maria and Remus, Alice and Frank, and Lena and James.

They sat down whilst the boys got the drinks in and once the string quartet hired to play had struck up a tune, they watched as several couples took to the dance floor.

James stood up and held out his hand to his girl friend, so pleased that he could do this, and that she was his.

' Might I have the pleasure of this dance, Madam? ' he asked jokingly.

Lena slipped her hand in his with the words,' Certainly, good Sir,' and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor.

The tune was a waltz - something which pleased the couple because it was easy enough to do ... just steps and turns, with the odd lift.

James placed one hand on her waist and used his other to grab her hand, whilst she laid her free hand on his shoulder.

As they glided around and around and around the floor, James kept pulling her closer and closer in to him so that by the time the dance was over, and the music had paused for the band to find their next piece, they were pressed right up against each other.

James looked around and tugged on her hand, pulling her away from the crowds, behind one of the big christmas trees, out of sight.

' You're amazing,' Lena murmured softly, her hand moving from it's place on his shoulder up the back of his neck and toying with his dark messy hair.

' What did I ever do to deserve you, eh? ' he asked, kissing her temple, then her ear, then her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

' Well if you keep that up, honey, you'll not go far wrong,' she said, her voice growing husky.

He tilted his head back and raised his eyebrows,' Well, well, Miss Black,' he said in suprise,' look whose secretly a wicked temptress.'

She giggled, ' Temptress, you say? '

He nodded, kissing her neck again, ' You wicked, wicked temptress. '

She took a step backwards and shook her head,' And this temptress is going to keep you hanigng on a bit longer.'

He groaned in passion, but she trilled her giggle again, and walked off in to the crowds, looking back at him, as he followed her eagerly.

Lena pushed through the crowds, stopping at the table she and her friends had chosen to occupy, and sitting down with the occupants - only Remus, Alice and Frank sat there.

' Hi! ' she said a little breathlessly, with a grin so wide it defied the size of her face.

' You look like you're having fun,' Remus smiled.

' Oh I am! ' she cried,' this is so amazing, and James is so amazing .. and oh merlin! '

' Well, congratualtions,' Frank nodded.

' Hey ... where's Maria? ' asked Lena with a frown.

Remus sighed,' She didn't feel too well, so I walked her back to her room so she could get some rest.'

'Oh no! ' sympathised Lena,' and she was _so _looking forward to tonight.'

' I think she still had a good night,' Alice told her friend,' she got that thing she was hoping for. ' she added with a secretive smile towards Remus.

Lena's eyes swiveled to meet Remus' and she noted the blush creeping in to his cheeks as he told her,' I asked Maria to be my girlfriend. '

' That's brilliant! ' cried Lena, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

A cough from behind them caught their attention, and they turned to see a handsome young man in scarlett and gold robes.

' Trying to steal my girl, Moony? ' James teased.

' He doesn't need to steal Selena,' Frank told James,' he's got Maria now.'

James grinned and punched Remus' shoulder,' Get in there, mate,' he nodded in approval before nudging Lena,' shift up, I want to sit down. '

Lena stood up to give her date her seat, before positioning her self comfortably in his lap, and clasping her hands together behind his head, whilst he let his hands rest on her hips and waist.

A tune then came on which Alice insisted on making Frank dance with her to, leaving the other couple alone with Remus.

' So,' Lena began,' about Maria ... how do you feel about her? '

Remus shifted awkwardly,' Well, I really like her, but obviously because of my condition, it's hard to get involved with people, so I'll just take it steady with her and see how it goes. I like her too much to let her pass me by, though. '

' That's sweet,' Lena nodded,' if we can get you and Maria happy, and Sirius settles down with Lauren like he says he is going to, then all we have to do is find some one for Peter. '

' Good luck with that,' scoffed James.

Lena flicked his ear,' Now, now, be nice. '

' What? ' he asked innocently,' do you really think we'll find someone who isn't blind to go for Peter. I'm not saying he's not a good guy, but he's not the kind of guy the girls are lining up for, is he? '

Lena laughed, sliding up from James' lap and declaring that she was going to get drinks for the three of them.

' I'll come too, if you want,' offered James.

' No, that's alright,' she declined,' why don't you stay here with Remus? It'll be quicker if i go on my own.'

Over at the drinks table, she met up with Lauren.

' Hey, Lauren, where's Sirius? ' she asked, as she piled three glasses on to a tray.

' Oh, we've just finished dancing,' Lauren told her,' and I offered to get the drinks in whilst he went to sit down with you lot.'

' Oh good, I just came to get some for James, Remus and I. Did you know Maria's gone away ill? '

' Oh no,' Lauren sighed, picking up two glasses and heading back to the boys along with Lena,' is she alright? '

' Remus walked her back and made sure she was alright. He asked her to be his girlfriend too! '

Lauren cheered before adding,' Speaking of which ... '

She let it trail off and the meaning was very clear.

Lena laughed gleefully,' Oh wow! You and Sirius .. me and James .. Maria and Remus .. oh this is all perfect.'

' Isn't it? ' nodded Lauren,' we'll be our own little gang ...Marauder's Girls ... Marauderettes ... minus a Peter Pettigrew type, that is.'

The two of them reached the table where the boys were in peals of laughter.

' Alright there? ' Sirius asked in amusement as the girls sat down at the table.

Lena smirked and winked at Lauren, ' My future sister-in-law and I were having a laugh at your expense.'

' Oh really? ' asked Sirius with raised eyebrows,' well, my future brother-in-law and I were watching Molly drag poor Arthur around the floor.'

' Sounds like Molly alright.'


	18. Of Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it is the property of JKR.**

Chapter 18.

Months passed since the Christmas Eve ball, and all was well.

James and Lena's relationship had gone from strength to strength.

Remus and Maria were going strong too, and he had told her about his 'furry little problem', which she accepted telling him it didn't matter to her what he was .. who he was .. because he was only that thing for 12 days out of a whole 365, and she had fallen for him whatever the cost.

More suprisingly, Sirius seemed to have given up his playboy ways to be with Lauren, and they really were a perfect match.

Alice and Frank, and Molly and Arthur were also happy.

It was now the 31st of May - last day of term - and the 7th years were at their Graduation Ceremony. The whole of the school was there to watch, as were the families of the graduating students.

The 7th years were all dressed in smart black robes, with their pointed hats on top of their heads.

Dumbledore made a welcome speech, before the four heads of houses stood on the stage and in turn called out the names of their 7th years, who came on to the stage, shook hands with their head of house, and the headmaster, and left at the other side, taking their seat as a fully qualified witch or wizard.

After each of the 7th years had recieved their scrolls of grduation and certificates, Dumbledore took to the stage once again and announced,' This year group is filled with fine students, who have already achieved fne things, and will continue to do so in later life. The young lady whom I would like to invite to speak is a high skilled witch, a remarkably kind and caring person, star chaser, prefect, head girl ... Miss Selena Black.'

The applause was plentiful as Selena stood at the podium, in front the the microphone.

She smiled nervously, and waited for the gathered people to be silent.

Once they were, she spoke,' It is tradition for one ale and one female to make a speech at graduation, and as Head Girl, I was the obvious choice, but each one of us young people leaving the school today has accomplished so many great things ... we have quidditch players, musicians, great academic ... and each will go on to become great people ... among us here we have aurors, healers, professors, bankers, ministry officials, quidditch players, and so many more important people. I want to wish luck to every single person who is going out in the world today for their first day as a fully qualified witch or wizard. Thank you.'

She attempted to leave the stage, but James shouted up,' You left out the Thank Yous! ' from his seat in the front row.

She blushed and stood in front of the microphone again,' Right, Yes. Thank you James. You can all tell I'm so confident with speeches that I just missed half of mine out. I think it is important that we all thank the people who helped us through our journey along the road to where we are now. On behalf of everyone, I would like to thank our wonderful professors - with special attention to our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore - we love you! - and the heads of houses who've looked after us and taken us under their wings. To Mr Filch, for keeping the school clean, even though you ruined all our fun with your many, many lists of rules.'

Filch, it seemed, did not appreciate the joke.

She continued,' To Madam Pince, who shooed us out of the library when we were staying late because we were doing essays that were due in first thing the following morning. To Hagrid, for chasing away all the animals from the forest, which would otherwise come and eat us all. A _huge_ thank you to Madam Pomfrey - I can't count the amount of times which she had to patch me alone up ... so for the whole lot of us ... wow.'

There was a round of applause for Madam Pomfrey.

' To the board of Govenors - I'm not really sure why, but I got told to make sure not to forget them, or else they'll get grumpy.'

There were a few titters at the lame joke.

' To our families here today, who supported us, were always there for us, and have always loved us no matter what,' she stumbled slightly over these words, as her family had never been there for her.

She took a breath and continued, ' I personally would like to thank Mr and Mrs Jonathan and Cherylin Potter. You see, my brother and I had a difficult home life, and we left home and were taken in by Mr and Mrs Potter. They went from having the one son, to an extra son and a daughter, and they were great about it. I think that's everyone, so thank you.'

She was about to leave again when Sirius shouted out from beside James,' What about friends? '

' And I've forgotten even more people,' she sighed, sheepishly taking to the microphone again,' Finally - and I think that this actually _is _finally - I think we all owe a lot to our friends, who are always there for us .. we live with these people, we eat with them, sleep in the same room as them, take classes with them ... so it's important that we establish good friendships, which we all have and are all grateful. '

There was a cheer, everyone thinking it was really over, before Lena shouted out,' No! Wait! There _is _one more person. Now, I mentioned friendships, but there _are _those special friendships ... those ones that turn out to be love.'

There was a collective 'aaaaaaawwww' from the crowd, as the pupils all knew she was talking about James.

Lena nodded, ' Yes. I would like to say a big thank you to some one who has been one of my bestest friends for the past 7 years. He's smart, he led the Gryffindor team to victory in the quidditch stakes this year, and of course he's the most handsome man on the planet. I would like to say thank you to Mr James Potter because he's always been there for me. I'd also like to wish other young couples success in their relationships ... I won't go into details but lets just say I will be expecting to have friends named Maria Lupin, Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom and Lauren Black in years to come.'

There was a huge cheer from the crowd as Lena left the stage.

Next up was James, who laughed as the applause stopped and he leant over the microphone,' I think Lena covered everything there was to say in her speech, so there's just one thing I'd like to say.'

He took the microphone from it;s hook and managed to attatch it to his robes so he could talk hands free.

He then slowly got down on one knee in the middle of the stage, where Lena was sat in front of him in the middle of the first row of chairs

He put his hadn in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box, flipping it open to reveal the most beautiful, sparkling, golden ring which she had ever seen.

' Selena Black, I know we're young, but when you know something's right, why wait? You're the most _fantastic _girl .. woman ... I've ever met, and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. And also, I thought that if I said all this in front of such a big crowd, you wouldn't be able to say no. So, what do you say ... will you do me the great honour of becoming Mrs Potter? '

Lena stood up and pulled James up by the hand,' Yes!' she cried, as he put the ring on her engagement finger,' there's nothing I would rather be ... nothing I would rather do ... than become your wife. '

The crowd cheered loudly - particularly the students .. younger students who looked up Lena and James, and the older students, who were their friends.

Lena took the microphone from James and said in to it,' Thank you so much, and I'd just like to say that when this is i the Daily Prophet tomorrow ... make sure you get my best side.'

The joke made every one laugh because the _Daily Prophet _were indeed there taking photos on the ceremony, and no doubt something like a proposal would be right in there.

James took the microphone from her and said,' Thank you for listening to us, everyone. Um ... my new fiance and I will be getting the drinks in at The Three Broomsticks tonight! '


	19. Of Orders and Houses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR.**

**Author's Note: These next few chapters are just something to give you an idea of their life between leaving school and Voldemort's downfall.**

**Also, because I made Molly and Arthur the same age as the Marauders, when they are actually several years older, I'm going to have to say they didn't have all their children. Ron is the eldest, but that won't come in to effect in this chapter anyway.**

Chapter 19

It was the 1st day of September, and the Marauders were about to start their training in the new jobs they had opted for.

James and Lena were eating breakfast in their new home - a flat in Hogsmede, which Mr and Mrs Potter had bought for them as a present for their wedding.

The flat was over a small shop which sold quidditch items - the owner of the store knew both Lena and James from them coming in to the shop on practically every Hogsmede visit, and was glad to rent the shop to them, because he had his own large house and had no use for the flat.

There was a loud crack behind Lena causing her to drop her toast on her plate.

She whipped around to see the person she ought to have expected, stood there smirking.

' Sirius! ' she snapped,' why do you have to apparate in my kitchen like that? You could at least knock on the door - what about privacy? '

Sirius chuckled, helping himself to the food on her plate, and telling her,' Merlin, sis, give you a house and a fiance and you turn in to a proper stressed out adult.

Lena glared,' Yeah, well, I don't come and burst in to _your _house, do I? '

Sirius and Lena's Uncle Alphard had died over the summer and left them both a large amout of gold. Sirius had spent some of his on a house - which he had let Remus move in to with him - and put the rest away in his bank account.

Lena had wanted to spend her money on the wedding - which had been set for the next summer, when they would have a break from their studies and commitments - but James dismissed her wishes, telling her that his family had plenty of money to spend on the wedding, so she put the money away in the joint account she and James had set up - for rent, the wedding, any future family.

There was a knock at the door, and when Lena answered it, Remus was stood there.

She smiled and invited him in, saying loudly, as she passed Sirius on her way back in to the kitchen, ' At least _some _people know how to politely call up on other people.'

' Padfoot apparated right in again? ' Remus guessed.

Changing the subject, James asked Sirius, ' What time do we have to leave? '

Sirius and James were starting their two year training as Aurors today, whilst Lena and Remus were starting training as professors.

Although Lena had originally wanted to do something like divination - palm reading or something - she had now decided to do something which would help other people, and after having being told by Dumbledore at her graduation how good she was with people, and what a great assest she would be to the school, she thought it through and decided to be a professor - to help children out. She was undecided on what subject to teach, as was Remus, but Dumbledore had told them in wouldn't matter because they were skilled in a few different subjects, and would be able to teach a few different things.

' You have to be there for 9 AM,' Lena told the pair of them, ' and it's 8.15 now, you should be leaving soon if you want to be early and make a good impression ... come to think of it, so should we, Remus.'

Auror training took 2 years and took place in the ministry of magic. The training Remus and Lena would be undertaking would only take a year and was a much less popular class ... it also took place in the ministry, but they had been told that the entire class would only be 10-20 people, most of whom went off to tutor privately rather than at an academy like Hogwarts.

The four of them apparated to the visitors entrance of the ministry, and James kissed Lena goodbye tenderly before they all had to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Lena had just gotten back from the classes, as she walked through the back door of the shop - which led straight up the staircase to the flat - and entered her home, when she saw James at the table with Professor Dumbledore.

' Oh, hello, Professor,' she said, looking between the two in confusion.

' Hello Selena,' Dumbledore nodded,' I was just telling James what a nice place you have here.'

Selena sat down with the two men, and once she was seated, Dumbledore spoke again,' I have something very serious to ask of you, Selena. I have spoken it through with James, and he agrees, but you don't have to.'

' Why? What's going on? ' frowned Lena, as James place a hand over hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

' Voldemort is growing more strong,' Dumbledore told her, ' and we need to be fighting him, I have a hunch as to what his plans are, and I need a team of people to join up with me to help bring him to his downfall. It's dangerous stuff, but I need people who are dedicated, skilled, and want to see the back of Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix. '

James cleared his throat,' I've agreed to join, Lena, to fight Voldemort. It's a worthy cause, and I'm willing to put my self in danger if it means we can defeat Voldemort. '

' You're so brave and noble,' Lena sniffed,' and I'll join up too. '

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied, ' There will be regular meetings at out designated head quarters, and there'll be times when we'll be sending a few people out on missions individually, but if we all work togetehr for the cause, we'll get there.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first meeting of the Order was a week later.

Lena came home from class tired and drained, had only time to meet James and give him a quick peck on the cheek before they had to apparate to the head quarters.

Inside, they met several people whom they didn't know, as well as some of their friends. Molly and Arthur were there, as were Remus, Peter, Sirius, Maria and Lauren.

Lauren and Maria had moved in to the big house Sirius owned, along with Remus. Maria was training to be a healer, whilst Lauren had gotten an apprenticeship at Witch Weekly as a reporter.

They were all so glad that their friends had decided to join up too.

Over the next few months, there were more meetings and some of them went off on missions over night, or over a weekend.

Things with Voldemort and the gang he was recruiting - Death Eaters - were getting worse, and in these dark times, they needed something to look forward to.


	20. Of A Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the wonderful JKR.**

Chapter 20

On Saturday 31st October, 19 year old Selena Black - her birthday not being whilst March - was stood in Jonathan and Cherilyn Potter's house, in the bedroom which had been hers during her stay with the family.

' You look beautiful,' Cherilyn said, her eyes welling up with tears as she observed the young woman who would soon become her daughter-in-law.

Lena smiled softly. The dress she was wearing was long and white, with a fitted bodice and a layered princess style skirt. Her veil was dotted with pale blue flowers which matched her eyes, and she wore the tiara which James had given to her at the christmas ball in their 7th year of schooling.

Mrs Potter was wearing a cream coloured set of robes and a hat adnorned with lace.

' Mrs Potter, you're going to make my mascara run!' wailed Lena, as tears dripped down her cheeks.

' Oh no you don't,' commanded Molly, who was sat on Lena's old bed, holding her 3 month old son, Ronald - she and Arthur having eloped some months ago once Molly got pregnant, refusing to wait around and plan out a full wedding.

With all the chaos Voldemort was causing, the order was very busy, and Molly and Arthur had dropped out, not wanting to deprive their son of a parent if anything should happen to either of them. Alice and Frank had also gotten married - having eloped.

In this time of great panic, people were getting married in a panic that they would be killed by death eaters before they had the chance to wait it out. Lena had been insisted that she and James were going to do things properly, however.

The wedding had already been put off from the summer because of a mission James had to go away on with Sirius. Lena had now finished training as a professor, but hadn't been able to get a post at Hogwarts this year, so was taking a year out to work full time for the Order. James was in his 2nd and final year training to be an auror.

Alice jumped up and immediatly began to retouch Lena's makeup.

There was a knock at the door, and Lauren opened it to reveal Sirius.

Sirius entered the room, about to speak, but he was speechless when he saw his sister.

After a moment of staring at her in awe, he managed to speak,' You - you ready? ' he asked her.

She nodded,' As I'll ever be,' she told him, her heart jumping in to her mouth as she took his arm and let him lead her down to the garden.

Mrs Potter went on ahead to inform everyone that the wedding was ready to start.

Molly handed Ron over to Arthur at the door, before getting in line to walk down the aisle inside the marquee that had been set up specially for the occasion.

The strains of the wedding march was played by the string quartet hired to commemorate the dances at the Christmas Eve Ball back in Hogwarts.

All heads turned to face the bride as she glided down the aisle, a modest smile upon her face as she passed by the guests, bridesmaids Maria and Lauren holding the edges of the long train of her gown, whilst other bridesmaids Molly and Alice followed on behind.

Once they reached the front of the marqee, where James and the minister were waiting, Sirius placed Lena's hand in James' before standing beside James - as he was not only giving his sister away, but being James' best man too.

Vows were exchanged, tears were spilled - from Lena and James, from Mrs Potter, from their female friends, from some of the elder women there - rings were exchanged ... after Sirius realised they weren't in his pocket and had to apparate home to fetch them, and come back again quickly.

Finally, the minister uttered the words Lena had been dreaming of for ages,' I now pronounce you man and wife. '

The guests cheered as James kissed his new wife, and the minister waved his wand to transform the contents of the marqee in to a dance floor and drinks and food tables, and circular tables for the guests to sit at.

As everyone came to congratulate them, it stuck Lena just how many people they had invited - the few members of their families, their friends from Hogwarts, many professors from Hogwarts, younger students who had looked up to them, the old quidditch team, people they had met on their teacher and auror training courses, most of the shop owners from Hogsmede because James and Lena had gotten to know them in the 18 months they had been living in their flat.

They had invited Regulus - Lena hoping that he would see this as a chance to change, to be different form the family - but he ignored the invitation. Orion and Walburge Black were not invited, nor were Bellatrix - who was now married to Rudolphus Lestrange -, Narcissa, and her husband.

They _had _invited the only other member of the Black family - besides Sirius - who was worth speaking to. Sirius and Lena's cousin Andromeda, who was several years older than them. Andromeda had been disowned for marrying a muggle born - Ted Tonks. They brought their daughter, 9 year old Nymphadora, with them too.

Even a reporter and photographer from _Witch Weekly _was there. _Witch Weekly _had taken an interest in Lena since Lauren first started working there, and had invited Lena as her plus one to a party. The magazine executives had seen her and got talking to her and liked her. On finding out that she was training as a teacher - training to work with people - they offered her a job as the agony aunt for their magazine, but she declined at the time because she was in training and with the order, things were stressful enough - not that she could tell any one else about the order, that is. However, when they requested ot cover the wedding in the magazine, and there was a lot of money involved, Lena and James agreed on the conditions that they got to pre-approve all photographs and quotes used, and that Lauren wrote the article up because she was a close friend of theirs.

Lena was sat down at one of the tables with James a short while later, when their landlord approached them.

' Hey, kids,' said old Mr Handell, ' congratulations.'

' Thanks,' Lena nodded, as James shook Mr Handell's hand.

' Listen,' said the old man,' there's something you should know - I'm selling the shop ... I'm retiring.'

James gasped,' Oh no, we'll miss you and all, but what about the flat? Do we have to move out? '

Mr Handell smiled kindly,' I was wondering how you two would feel about buying the shop - you're both dedicated to the sport, you wouldn't have to move out ... you won't have to keep paying rent to a landlord. You can work in the shop when it suits you, or if you're too busy to work there, you can hire staff. Plus, I know you two kids'll look after the shop, and you're real enthusiasts, the customers'll love you.'

Lena sighed,' Well, we'll have to think about it, of course but -'

James cut in,' If the price isn't too much for us, then yes, we'll take it. '

Lena looked at James, who shrugged and said to his new bride, ' Why not? We've plenty money between our families, and it'll earn us some more money - plus we both love the sport ... or we could put whatever we want in the store. We can hire staff if we're too busy to work ... it'll give us something to do, why not? '

' Ok,' Lena nodded.

Mr Handell grinned, ' Thanks, kids. I'll be around once you get back from the honeymoon to discuss contracts and the legal side.'

Once Mr Handell left, Lena giggled and threw her arms around James' neck, squealing, ' Oh Merlin - we're going to own a shop! I feel like such a grown up ... house, marriage, owning our own business. '

It was half an hour later, when Lena was stood by the drinks table with Lauren and Maria, when a woman in long black robes with a short black bob, called, ' Selena, daaarling! '

Lauren rolled her eyes,' It's Catherine,' she told Lena,' you know, the magazine's editor ... she's been nagging at me to arrange a meeting between the two of you for _ages. '_

Catherine reached their side,' Lena, darling, you look beautiful ... thank you so much for letting me come here today. I wondered what you're up to these days? Where do you work, now? '

The corner's of Lena's mouth twitched as Maria and Lauren swanned off and left her to it, she smiled at Catherine as she handed her a glass of champagne, ' Well, you know who I was training to become a teacher, don't you? Well, I'm trained, but I wasn't able to get a post at the start of this year, so I've not been doing too much.'

Of course, she had been doing a lot for the order, but could not tell Catherine that.

Catherine smiled sadly,' Oh you mean you're unemployed? How awful for you.'

' Not really,' shrugged Lena,' we both come from wealthy families and are getting by just fine. We're also in negotiations to buy a shop in Hogsmede - so that'll keep me busy .. and James, too, when he's not in training of course.'

Catherine smiled,' Oh, well I hope you're not too busy - I was hoping you'd finally take that post as our agony aunt - the girl we've got is useless, and it's good pay ... you'd be invited to all the best parties ... you could work from home if you wanted ... but if you're too busy with your new shop and all ...'

It was a very tempting offer.

Lena sighed, then smiled,' I'll have to think about it, but I'll get back to you once we know what's going on with this shop thing. Thanks for the offer though.'

Catherine nodded gleefully and clinked glasses with Lena.

As she sipped her wine, Lena jumped when a hand laid on her hip.

She relaxed when she turned her head to see James stood behind her.

' Care to dance? ' he asked her.

Lena looked between James and the magazine editor, ' Would you excuse me, Catherine? ' she asked, with a serene smile.

' Of course,' nodded Catherine,' I had planned on getting a dance in with that gorgeous brother of yours. '

Lena laughed as James whisked her away to the dance floor.

He pushed past the other couples, until they were in at the centre of the dance floor and he then pulled her close to him and sashayed from one foot to the other.

Then slow danced for a while before he spun her around and back in to him.

' Mmmmn,' he sighed once his lips were pressed against her ear again,' I must say, you make a _divine _Mrs Potter. '


	21. Of a Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the fabulous JKR.**

Chapter 21

Two and a half months later - a Friday in mid January - Lena was stood in the shop during the evening, and looked at her watch with a sigh.

' It's 6 PM, Remus, you can go,' she sighed.

Since buying the shop, Lena worked there every day, whilst also having taken up the job at the magazine.

Remus had been asked to work in the shop not because Lena found that she couldn't cope, but because both she and James knew how hard his furry little problem made it for him to find and hold down a job. The store was only really busy on a weekend, but if Remus was there, it was company for both himself and Lena, and meant that Lena had more time to work on the answers for the column.

Witch Weekly recieved many letters for the agony aunt. Lena went in to the offices on a monday morning to collect all the letters sent in for that week, took them all home with her. She could answer them whenever she pleased, so long as they were all delivered on a Sunday morning, so it could be chosen which ones would be published, and the rest be sent back to the adress they came from - you see, even though only four pages worth were published, the rest still had to be answered, and sent back to the person with the problem. The magazine was put to press each sunday, so it was in the shops for Monday mornings.

James worked in the store whever he could ... weekends and evening that he wasn't busy with the Order, or doing extra work for his course.

Remus looked up from the till, where he had been emptying it all out for the night, to put away in the safe, and smiled at Lena, ' Are you alright? ' he asked,' only, you've been quite down today ... anything you want to talk about? '

Lena tried to force a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Remus nodded in understanding,' Why don't we go upstairs and I'll pour us something to drink ... you tell your Uncle Remus about your problems.'

Lena had to laugh at this - he was making fun of her. _Witch Weekly _called her 'Aunt Lena' in the magazine pages.

She followed him upstairs, brushing past him at the top to unlock the door, and sat at the kitchen table, whilst he busied himself pouring drinks.

' Firewhisky? ' he asked, holding up the bottle and waving it in her direction.

Lena looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head slowly and saying,' Best not, make mine a glass of pumpkin juice instead.'

Once her friend sat down at the table, he asked,' So, do you want to talk about it? Is it James? '

Lena sniffed, placing her glass down on the table with a heavy bang, ' I'm pregnant,' she announced.

Remus smiled,' Congratulations,' he said.

' No! ' she cried,' that's bad! '

Remus raised his eyebrows,' Oh. You and James don't want children? '

' We've not spoken about it at all, actually,' Lena admitted,' but there's a god dam war on, we can't bring children in to this. And James is still in training - what if he doesn't want to be tied down with a kid? What if he doesn't want kids? We're young, what if he's not ready and he gets all freaked out?!

Remus smiled at her in sympathy,' James is crazy about you, he'll be thrilled. And as for being too young to settle down - well, I doubt that'll matter to him. He proposed to you while you were at school, you were living in your own home together mere days after graduation, you were married within a year of graduating - at the age of 19 - and you own your own business, still a few months off 19. Being young doesn't seem to be an issue here, if you're happy and you love each other, why should it matter.'

She sighed,' This is all such a mess.'

' Are you _sure _you're pregnant? ' he asked.

She nodded, ' I've checked three times, and then I went to St Mungo's early this morning, after James left with Sirius, before I opened up down stairs. They confirmed it - and I'm 10 weeks gone already. _10 _weeks! That's nearly three months! Nearly a whole trimester! '

Remus shrugged slowly,' There's not much I can tell you, really. When's James coming home? '

Lena sighed, ' The Order have sent him out with Sirius. I _hate _it when they do that! Not only do I sit here at home worrying about my husband - if he's alright, if he's going to come home, if he's coming home safe - but my brother too. '

This complaint was something Lena had voiced many times, but the Order maintained that James and Sirius made a good team. Lena knew that it put Sirius at unease when Lena and Lauren were sent out together too.

' Look,' Remus said,' I'm going to have to get back home because Maria gets really worried if I'm late - you know, dark times and all that ... but I could floo her to tell her I'll be late, if you want? '

Lena stood up and began to walk to the door to let him out - having put spells on the house a few months ago to stop people apparating directly in and out,' No, no,' she insisted,' you'd best get home to Maria. I know what it's like when you;re worrying about someone, after all. Give my best to she and Lauren, and Sirius when he gets back, won't you? '

' Of course,' Remus assured her,' and good luck with James - you can tell me how it went in the morning - is he working tomorrow? '

' Yeah, I think so. Good night.'

Once Remus left, Lena picked up a stack of parchments from the kitchen table, carried them into the bedroom, turned on the radio, and listened to it as she worked on her replies for the column.


	22. Of A Problem Shared and Solved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the wonderful JKR**

Chapter 22

Lena set down her pen and chewed her lip nervously as she glanced at the clock.

Just after midnight, and James wasn't back yet.

She'd been in their bedroom since Remus left, answering letters, and thus had long since answered her letters for the rest of the week.

Sighing, she swung her legs out of the bed, went to fetch a book from the bookcase in the living room, and made her way back to the safety and comfort of her bed, all the while saying quick prayers to all and any Gods that James and Sirius would come home safely.

It was an extra two hours when Lena heard a noise.

The front door bursting open.

She quickly grabbed her wand and made for the hallway - hoping it was James, but knowing she had to be on her toes with all that was going on in these times.

When she saw a rather tired looking James standing before her, she sighed with relief, discarding her wand, and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

' Thank God you're back,' she breathed,' you were longer today. Sirius is alright? '

' Fine,' James assured her,' he sends his best - says he'll call around tomorrow. And you _know _you're supposed to ask the security queston when I come back in to the house.'

Lena rolled her eyes,' Oh, _please. _A Death Eater could have forced the answer out of you before killing you and stealing your hair for the potion, it's ridiculous.'

James shrugged,' I know, but it's that best we have. And that's the ministry for you. '

' You're later than usual,' she commented, as she took his coat, and sat down on the sofa to talk to him.

' I know,' he agreed,' there was a bit of trouble with some muggles who _might _have seen Sirius and I performing magic. But we made great care to cover it up, and it's alright now.'

She narrowed her eyes at him,' Why were you doing magic in an area were muggles were, anyway?.... Oh, never mind, where you and Sirius are concerned, it's bound to be trouble.' Her last words were followed by a yawn,' I'll make you a drink.'

' You know you don't have to stay up all this time for me,' James remimded her as she busied herself making him a drink.

She turned back to look at him - rather sternly - and told him,' If I want to wait for you, then I will. You _know _I'll always be waiting up. '

James didn't answer this comment.

Lena turned back a moment later and handed him a cup of tea.

As she handed it to him, her fingers grazing his, she took a deep breath and told him, ' We need to talk. '

He raised his eyebrows as they sat down next to each other on the sofa, ' Sounds serious,' he said with a smile, trying to be joking.

' It is,' she said simply,' but before I tell you - I love you and I don't want this to ruin things betwen us.'

He frowned, setting the mug down on the carpet at a distance safe enough enough that he wouldn't accidently kick it over and took her hand, ' What's going on? ' he asked.

She met his hazel eyes and hoped that he would be alright with it,' I'm pregnant,' she announced.

He immediately broke out in to a great beam, ' Are you sure? ' he asked.

She nodded mutely, her own lips curving up in to a smile,' Almost three months gone. '

' Well,' James proclaimed,' that's great - absolutely brilliant! '

' It is? ' Lena asked carefully.

James frowned, a little confused,' Isn't it? Don't you want this? '

She sighed,' No, I do, but with the war and everything - '

' Ah,' James nodded,' it's dangerous. '

' Is it a sensible time to start raising a family? ' she asked, more to herself than to him.

He answered regardless,' If we're being honest, then no - it's not a great time, but that doesn't mean we can't do it, does it? Molly and Arthur have one. Alice is pregnant - she's early, too, isn't she - about as far gone as you are? '

' I know,' she agreed,' I'm just scared - really scared. I worry about you, and Sirius, and Lauren, and Remus, and Maria, and Molly, and Arthur, and little Ron, and Alice, and Frank, and their baby ... ' she ranted on, listing the names of all of her friends, ' and having a baby to worry about too ... someone who relies completely on _me, _on _us. '_

' It'll be alright,' James told her.

She didn't appear to be listening as she continued,' But ... but what if I'm a rubbish parent. What if I can't do it. What if ... if I turn out to be like my mother? '

Here James cut her off by raising his palms up and making shhhhing noises, ' Shh,' he soothed,' shhh shhh shhh ... Now - you are not your mother. Your mother is an evil bag with no heart. You are not. Just think about it, eh ... in about 6 months, we'll have a gorgeous little boy or girl ... a child. And that child is going to love you more than anyone or anything, and you're going to love him or her so much, too. You'll be fine ... _we'll _be fine. '

Looking in to his eyes, those eyes which she loved so much, those eyes which she adored, she saw the hope and the happiness there, and smiled as she cuddled up to him.

' How do you do it, Jamie? ' she asked, using the name she rarely ever called him, no one rarely ever called him, ' how do you make me feel at ease like that? '

He shrugged,' I'm magic, now come on, let's get to bed. '

She nodded, following him out of the room and in to their bedroom, shutting the other doors behind her.

As she clambered in to bed, her husband said,' That's it - James junior needs his rest. '

She laughed,' _He? _What if it's a girl? '

' Nah,' he dismissed,' it's a boy. '

She threw her pen at him like a dart.


	23. Note

Author's Note

**Just a quick note to say that whilst I haven't updated in ages, I want to carry on with this story. But having re-read it after all this time, there's loads of it that I'm not happy about, and I'm going to change it all.**

**There's quite a few changes so I'm just going to post it a a new story - it's up now, under the name of **_**Friendship and Love, Twists and Turns.**_

**I'm going to delete this version once I'm up to date with the new one, and then continue with where I've left off on here.**

**Hopefully you'll all find the newer version just as good, because some of it will be exactly the same.**


	24. New Story!

Author's Note

Hi, I know it's been a few years since I first wrote this story, so I'm not sure if anyone will still have this on story alert, or be interested, but I once said I was going to rewrite this story, and never got round to it.

This time, I have started rewriting it, and the first chapter is up, the story available on my profile, named "Friendship, Love, Twists and Turns. "

It's been 4 years since I wrote the story, so when I re-read it there was a lot I thought I could improve on, and a lot of Marauder Cliches I'm going to try to pull out and replace.

Anyway, if anyone's interested, it's on my profile,

Thanks :)


End file.
